Auld Lang Syne
by Blue-Mist78
Summary: Namanya Kim Jaejoong. Dia seorang namja yang sangat cantik tapi tidak suka bergaul dengan orang lain. Tapi kenapa dia berubah saat bocah Mochi itu datang!Warning inside : Rn R plizzz...
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Auld Lang Syne**

**Cast: YunJae/ YooSu/Changmin/ SuJu Member**

**Dis: Punya SM Entertaiment, Tuhan dan diri mereka ndiri. Kecuali Jaejoong… Jaejoong punya author!#dibantai Cassiopeia#**

**Genre: Romance; Comfort; Friendship**

**Rated: Buat awalnya, T dulu deh…**

**Warning: BoysLove, OOC, gaje, typos**

**Don't Like, Don't Read yakkk…**

**Berhubung ini epep pertamanya author, dimaklumin yah kalau agak aneh… Saran dan kritik dalam bentuk apapun author terima. ^^**

***…*ALS*…***

Namaku Kim Jaejoong. Aku seorang _namja_. Aku tak pernah menyukai sebuah pertemuan. Mungkin aku membenci suatu momen yang dinamakan pertemuan. Sama seperti aku membenci satu momen yang disebut perpisahan. Mungkin kalian ingin tahu mengapa aku membenci sebuah pertemuan. Karena sebuah perpisahan tak akan terjadi jika tak ada suatu pertemuan. Apa artinya pertemuan kalau akhirnya hanya akan menjadi suatu perpisahan. Semua selalu kembali ke awal. Ke titik awal. Nol. Jadi mengapa harus ada sebuah pertemuan? Hanya sesuatu yang sia-sia.

"Jaejoong?" Sebuah suara yang cukup familiar terdengar memanggil namaku dari lantai satu.

"Ya, _Ahjussi_." Aku bangkit dari posisiku dan meraih tas yang tersampir di kursi meja belajarku.

"Jaejoong?" Panggil _namja_ setengah baya yang sudah ada di dekat meja makan sekali lagi tanpa memandangku yang sudah menuruni tangga.

"Ada apa, Teuki-_ahjussi_?" Aku langsung duduk di salah satu kursi yang kosong. Kelihatannya KangIn-_ahjussi_ berangkat lebih pagi dariku hari ini.

"Kau sudah mau berangkat, kan?" Aku mengambil satu roti lapis yang sudah ada di tengah meja makan. Aku mengangguk sekali sebagai balasan.

"Nanti pulang sekolah, kau mampir ke toko Yesung-_ahjussi_ sebentar, ya. Ambilkan pesanan _Ahjussi_ di sana." Teuki-_ahjussi_ menutup kotak bekal yang sedari tadi ia isi.

"Baik, _ahjussi_." Aku berdiri dan mengambil kotak bekal itu. Teuki_-ahjussi_ memang selalu membuatkanku bekal. Aku tak tahu kenapa ia senang sekali membuatkanku bekal. Walaupun aku sering ditertawakan karena kotak bekal ini, toh aku tak peduli pada mereka. Dan aku masih tahu terima kasih pada Teuki_-ahjussi_ yang setiap pagi selalu membuatkanku bekal.

"Aku berangkat, _ahjussi_." Aku duduk dan mengenakan sepatuku. Teuki-_ahjussi_ tiba-tiba sudah ada di belakangku dan membelai rambutku.

"Hati-hati di jalan, Jaejoong." Ucapnya dengan lembut. Oke, aku memang tidak pernah memiliki seorang ibu. Tapi aku tahu tatapan yang diberikan oleh Teuki_-ahjussi_ adalah tatapan sayang yang biasa diberikan seorang ibu pada anaknya. Aneh memang. Sejak Teuki-ahjussi adalah seorang _namja_. KangIn-_ahjussi _dan Teuki-_ahjussi _adalah pasangan yang menjadi pengganti orangtuaku selama ini.

"Baik, _ahjussi_." Aku tersenyum dan mulai berjalan ke arah sekolahku. Dong Bae High, SMA tempat aku bersekolah sekarang memang terletak tidak jauh dari kediaman keluarga Kim. Keluarga yang telah memungutku.

Oke, apa kalian masih ingin mendengar penjelasan lebih lanjut tentang diriku? Kurasa tidak. Karena kurasa tidak ada yang istimewa pada diri seorang Kim Jaejoong yang bisa diceritakan. Satu-satunya hal yang bisa kukatakan adalah aku adalah seseorang yang membenci pertemuan.

***…*ALS*…***

Aku melangkah memasuki kelasku yang sudah dipenuhi siswa maupun siswi. Aku bisa merasakan pandangan mereka yang menatapku dengan cara aneh. Aku memandang mereka dengan tajam dari depan pintu masuk. Lalu berjalan melewati mereka. Setelah aku duduk di bangkuku yang terletak di pojok kiri belakang kelas, mereka semua kembali ke kegiatan mereka sebelum aku datang tadi. Aku membuka jendela yang ada di sampingku. Cahaya matahari pagi langsung menyerbu masuk bersama semilir angin pagi.

"Hey… Kim Jaejoong, silau, tahu…" Seorang namja yang ada di sebelahku –yang tidak kuperhatikan ada di sana dari tadi- tiba-tiba bangun dari tidurnya.

"Kim Junsu, kalau kau tidak nyaman, tukar bangku saja dengan orang yang duduk di depanmu." Aku menatapnya sambil tersenyum. Mungkin yang kukeluarkan barusan adalah senyum sinis atau senyum seram, karena Junsu langsung menahan tawanya.

"Heh, Jaejoong, kenapa setiap kali kau datang, kau hanya mengganggu ketenangan tidurku, hah?" Tanyanya.

"Oh, ya? Maaf kalau begitu." Aku langsung mengalihkan pandanganku darinya.

"Heh, Jaejoong! Aku bicara padamu! Jangan mengalihkan tatapanmu begitu, dong!" Junsu terdengar kesal.

"Tapi aku tak bicara padamu, Junsu-_ssi_." Sudah kukatakan kan, kalau aku membenci sebuah pertemuan. Sama seperti pertemanan. Aku hanya tahu dua nama di kelas ini. Itu karena mereka sangat berisik jika ada aku di dekat mereka. Kim Junsu dan Shim Changmin. Aku tak membenci mereka. Tapi aku juga tak menyukai mereka karena mereka adalah tipe orang yang mungkin akan sulit untuk kulupakan saat perpisahan nanti.

"Jaejoong-_ah_!" Suara lain datang menghampiriku. Tak perlu menatap sang sumber suara. Shim Changmin.

"Kalian berdua berisik sekali." Aku merebahkan kepalaku di atas mejaku. Kurasa mereka sudah mengerti kalau aku tak begitu menyukai mereka. Dengan alasan yang tak mereka mengerti.

"Selamat pagi, anak-anak." Sapa Sungmin-_seonsaengnim_ yang tiba-tiba sudah ada di depan kelas. Rasanya aku belum mendengar bel tanda masuk dibunyikan, tuh. Entahlah, aku malas memperhatikan ke depan kelas.

"Hari ini kita kedatangan teman baru." Ujarnya. Oh. Tidak lagi. Kumohon. Mengapa semakin aku membenci sebuah pertemuan baru, semakin banyak pertemuan itu? Aku sangat tidak tertarik dengan anak baru itu. Biarkan saja anak-anak lain yang berkenalan dengannya. Aku masih mengatuk. Tadi malam aku baru saja menyelesaikan _web_ yang dipesan salah satu klienku.

"Jaejoong-_ssi_?" Panggil _seonsaengnim_ itu. Sial. Pasti aku akan diceramahi lagi.

"Ya, _Seonsaengnim_." Aku mengangkat kepalaku dengan malas.

"Kenapa pagi-pagi begini kau sudah mengantuk? Kau tidak tertarik dengan teman barumu?" Aku memandang Sungmin-_soesangmin_ yang sudah menatapku galak.

"Tidak, _seonsaengnim_. Tidak sama sekali." Aku kembali merebahkan kepalaku di meja itu.

"Oh, ya. _Seonsaengnim_, bisa cepat mulai pelajarannya? Aku datang ke sekolah bukan untuk berkenalan dengan orang lain." Aku membetulkan posisi dudukku dan mengambil buku pelajaran matematikaku dari dalam tas ranselku. Bisa kulihat dari sudut mataku kalau Junsu tersenyum sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Umm…Maaf, Yunho_-ssi_… Kim Jaejoong memang sedikit tidak…"

"Tidak apa-apa, _Seonsaengnim_, aku mengerti alasannya. Dan Kim Jaejoong_-ssi_, terima kasih atas sambutan **hangat**mu." Ujarnya dari depan kelas. Apa ini cara baru untuk menyindir orang lain? Lumayan juga. Kurasa orang itu tidak memperhatikanku. Sesuai keinginanku.

"Baik, kita mulai pelajaran hari ini. Ada yang sudah mengerjakan tugas yang _seonsaengnim_ berikan pada kalian sesi lalu?" Tanyanya setelah menunjukkan bangku anak baru tadi. Aku mengangkat tanganku dengan malas. Kurasa ia sudah bosan melihat wajahku berkali-kali. Aku tersenyum dan menurunkan tanganku.

"Tidak ada, ya. Baiklah. Kalau begitu, berarti kalian merasa sudah bisa mengerjakan materi sesi lalu. Berarti _Seonsaengnim_ tidak perlu menjelaskannya pada kalian lagi, kan?" Ujar Sungmin-_Seonsaengnim_ dengan nada menyindir.

"_Aniyo_! Tidak _Seonsaengnim_! Bukan begitu, malahan, tugas yang _seonsaengnim_ berikan terlalu berat bagi kami. Kami tidak mengerti cara mengerjakannya." Seorang gadis menyanggah sindiran Sungmin_-seonsaengnim_.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu akan _seonsaengnim_ jelaskan sekali lagi materi sesi lalu. Dan Jung Yunho_-ssi_, sebaiknya kau juga memperhatikan pelajaran ini. Mungkin di sekolah lamamu sudah mengajarkan materi ini?" Ia memukul kepala salah seorang murid di barisan depan dengan bukunya.

"Sudah, _seonsaengnim_." Katanya.

"Tetap perhatikan penjelasan _Seonsaengnim_, Jung Yungho_-ssi_." Ucapnya lagi. Ia kembali ke depan papan tulis dan menulis beberapa baris rumus dan mulai kembali menjelaskan materi yang sudah tak asing bagiku. Aku memutar bola mataku dan merebahkan kepalaku di meja lagi. Mataku kembali menerawang ke langit. Seharusnya, tidak akan terjadi apa-apa sejak sepertinya Sungmin_-seonsaengnim_ sudah tahu kalau aku sudah sangat menguasai materi ini. Maklum, Sungmin_-seonsaengnim_ sebenarnya adalah teman KangIn-_ahjussi_ dan Teuki-_ahjussi_. Ia sering datang ke rumah ahjussi dan melihat caraku belajar yang sangat _freak_.

"… Akar dari…" Aduh! Gawat! Kelihatannya tadi malam aku benar-benar kemalaman. Biasanya sebosan apapun, aku tak pernah ngantuk seperti ini. Apakah Sungmin-_seonsaengnim_ akan melepaskanku kali ini? Biasanya kan Sungmin-_seonsaengnim_ akan meminta Kibum-_seonsaengnim_ atau Kyuhyun-_seonsaengnim_ untuk menyiksaku sebagai ganti siksaan yang tak bisa diberikannya. Ah, sudahlah. Itu urusan nanti. Lebih baik aku tidur dulu. Setelah jam Sungmin-_seonsaengnim_ ada jam pelajarannya Kibum-_seonsaengnim_. Bahasa Korea. Ditimbang-timbang, lebih baik aku tidur sekarang daripada ketiduran nanti.

***…*ALS*…***

**Yunho P.O.V.**

"Selamat pagi anak-anak." Ujar seorang _seonsaengnim_ yang tadi mengaku bernama Sungmin-_seonsaengnim_. Sebenarnya, apa sih maunya _Appa_ dan _Umma_ memindahkan sekolahku di pertengahan tahun seperti ini? Mereka kan sudah tahu kalau aku tidak suka dengan orang baru.

"Hari ini kita kedatangan teman baru." Hufft. Aku harus mulai lagi dengan semua perkenalan itu, kan? Merepotkan! Tapi pasti di sini juga akan sama seperti di sekolah-sekolah lamaku. Semua perhatian baik dari _yeoja_ maupun _namja_ akan tertuju padaku. Dan terkadang perhatian berlebihan itu merepotkanku.

"_Annyeong_. Jung Yunho _imnida._" Aku melemparkan senyuman, yang kata sepupuku, adalah senyuman maut.

"_Annyeong_, Yunho_-ssi_."Jawab semua murid di kelas itu. Kelihatannya semua langsung terkalahkan oleh senyuman palsu mematikanku tadi. Tapi… Ada satu orang yang mengusikku. Ia merebahkan kepalanya di atas meja. Sama sekali tak menaruh perhatian padaku. Sungmin-_seonsaengnim_ tampaknya mengikuti arah pandanganku karena ia langsung menegur _namja_ tadi.

"Jaejoong_-ssi_?" Tegur Sungmin_-seonsaengnim_. _Namja_ itu mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Sungmin_-ssi_ dengan malas.

"Ya, _Seonsaengnim_"

"Kenapa pagi-pagi seperti ini kau sudah mengantuk? Apa kau tidak tertarik pada teman barumu?" Tegurnya.

'Ya! Apa kau tidak tertarik padaku? _Namja_ yang bisa membuat semua _yeoja_ bertekuk lutut? _Namja_ yang begitu menariknya seperti diriku ini?' Pikirku. Tapi bisa kurasakan _namja_ itu menatapku lurus lalu menatap Sungmin-_seonsaengnim_ lagi.

"Tidak, _seonsaengnim_. Tidak sama sekali." Ia kembali merebahkan kepalanya di mejanya. Gila itu anak! Ia menatapku pun tidak! Penghinaan besar bagi seorang Jung Yunho!

"Oh, ya. _Seonsaengnim,_ bisa cepat mulai pelajarannya? Aku datang ke sekolah bukan untuk berkenalan dengan orang lain." Namja itu membenarkan posisi duduknya dan mengambil beberapa buku dari tas ranselnya. Apa namja itu buta? Ia sama sekali tak tertarik padaku. Menatapku bagaikan aku bukan apa-apa. Belum pernah ada yang menatapku dengan tatapan seperti itu. Apa ia memberikan sinyal persaingan?

"Umm… Maaf Yunho_-ssi_. Kim Jaejoong memang sedikit…" Jadi nama namja itu Kim Jaejoong. Baiklah. Kau memberiku tantangan. Akan kuterima.

"Tidak apa-apa, _Seonsaengnim_, aku mengerti alasannya. Dan Kim Jaejoong_-ssi_, terima kasih atas sambutan hangatmu." Aku memberikan penekanan pada kata hangat. Ia tersenyum. Tapi bukan jeniis senyum yang kuharapkan. Tapi senyum yang terkesan aneh. Seperti bersyukur? Aku tidak mengerti.

"umm, Yunho_-ssi_, kau duduk di sana." Sungmin-_seonsaengnim_ menunjuk bangku yang sangat amat jauh dari namja itu. Aku hanya menurut saja. Kurasa nanti aku bisa bertukar bangku dengan yang lain.

"Baik, kita mulai pelajaran hari ini." Aku memandangi Kim Jaejoong lagi.

"Ada yang sudah mengerjakan tugas yang _seonsaengnim_ berikan sesi lalu." Kulihat seisi kelas tak ada yang mengangkat tangan. Kecuali satu. Lagi-lagi Kim Jaejoong. Kelihatannya ia sangat bosan.

"Tidak ada,ya? Baiklah. Kalau begitu kalian semua sudah mengerti apa yang diajarkan di sesi lalu. _Seonsaengnim_ rasa, _seonsaengnim_ tak perlu menjelaskan lagi, bukan?"

Kurasa Sungmin_-ssi_ tak memperhatikannya. Atau Sungmin-ssi sengaja membiarkannya? Tapi tadi sepertinya Sungmin_-ssi_ melihat Kim Jaejoong mengangkat tangannya kok.

"_Ani_! Tidak _Seonsaengnim_! Bukan begitu, malahan, tugas yang _seonsaengnim_ berikan terlalu berat bagi kami. Kami tidak mengerti cara mengerjakannya." Seorang gadis menyanggah perkataan Sungmin_-ssi_.

Plukk… kurasakan sebuah pukulan pelan mendarat di kepalaku.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu akan _seonsaengnim_ jelaskan sekali lagi materi sesi lalu. Dan Jung Yunho_-ssi_, sebaiknya kau juga memperhatikan pelajaran ini. Mungkin di sekolah lamamu sudah mengajarkan materi ini?"

Rupanya Sungmin_-seonsaengnim_ melihatku tak menaruh perhatian di pelajarannya.

"Sudah, _Seonsaengnim_." Jawabku asal. Aku masih memperhatikan _namja_ bernama Kim Jaejoong itu.

"Tetap perhatikan penjelasan _Seonsaengnim_, Yunho_-ssi_." Aduuhh… Yang ini sepertinya merupakan perintah mutlak. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke papan tulis. Sungmin_-ssi_ menuliskan beberapa rumus di papan tulis dan menjelaskannya.

Tapi kurasa barusan sesaat ia menatap Kim Jaejoong.

Aku mengikutinya. Dan sekarang, pemandangan yang kudapati adalah seorang _namja_ yang sangat cantik yang sedang tidur bagaikan _sleeping beauty_ yang hanya ada di dalam dongeng. Tapi anehnya, Sungmin_-ssi_ tak terlihat terganggu dengan itu. Yang lain sepertinya tak menyadari. Ya Tuhan. Sepertinya _namja_ yang kuanggap rival beberapa puluh menit lalu langsung berubah menjadi target pertamaku di sekolah ini.

"Jung Yunho_-ssi_…" Tegur Sungmin-_seonsaengnim_ petengah berbisik di dekatku.

"Kau bisa mencari tahu tentang Kim Jaejoong nanti. Sekarang perhatikan pelajaran _Seonsaengnim_ dulu." Bisiknya. Murid yang lain sepertinya sedang serius mengerjakan sesuatu.

"Tapi, _Seonsaengnim_, dia…" Aku menoleh lagi dan Kim Jaejoong sudah membuka bukunya. Wajahnya memang masih terlihat seperti habis bangun tidur. Tapi…

"Tapi apa, Yunho-_ssi_?" Aku langsung menggeleng. "Tidak, _seonsaengnim_." Aku langsung menulis semua yang ada di papan tulis.

Lihat saja, Kim Jaejoong. Aku akan mencari tahu semua tentangmu.

***-TeBeCe-***

**Author's Note:**

**PLAKKK!**

**Author: Ampun Bang Yunho!**

**Yunho: Ampun-ampun! Kurang ajar lu! Masa gua lu bikin narsis bener begitu! Kaga ada! Tuker!**

**Author: Yaelah bang… Gantian atuh… Masa My Honey mulu yang narsis, lemah de es be, de el el… sekali-kali Abang atuh…#digeplak Yunho#**

**Yunho:kurang asem lu, author!**

**Jaejoong: #senyam-senyum# Gitu dong, thor... Kamu baik banget dehh…**

**Author:Oh iya, dong… Apa sh yang enggak buat my honey?**

**#Ditarik Yunho#**

**Yunho:Kagak ada lu honey-honey-an sama bini gua!**

**Author:Ampun, Bang! Jaejoong pan laki ane…**

**#dibantai para Cassiopeia#**

**Yunho:#bersihin tangan# Udah ya, readers, author gaje kayak gitu mah tinggalin aje…Readers yang bae, jangan lupa ripiu ya…**

**R n' R**

**\/**


	2. Chappy 2

**Title: Auld Lang Syne**

**Cast: YunJae/ YooSu/Changmin/ SuJu Member**

**Dis: Punya SM Entertaiment, Tuhan dan diri mereka ndiri. Kecuali Jaejoong… Jaejoong punya author!#dibantai Cassiopeia#**

**Genre: Romance; Comfort; Friendship**

**Rated: Chapter 2 masih T kok readers...**

**Warning: BoysLove, OOC, gaje, typos**

**Don't Like, Don't Read yakkk…**

**Ne!Ada yang nge-review!#peluk reviewers# muah!Blue jadi semangat nulis deh ngeliat banyak reviewer yang ngedukung...^^d**

**Sekali lagi, saran dan kritik dalam bentuk apapun Blue terima…^^**

Jaejoong P.O.V.

Tertidur di kelas adalah hal yang tidak begitu aneh dalam keseharian seorag pelajar kan? Tapi bagiku, seorang Kim Jaejoong, tertidur di kelas sudah bagaikan sebuah **bencana** besar. Terlebih di pelajaran dua _seonsaengnim_ yang mengenal kedua _ahjussi_ yang memungutku. Sungmin-_seonsangnim_ dan Kibum-_seonsangnim_. Well, sebenarnya, Sungmin-_seonsaengnim_ bukanlah tipe penyiksa yang akan memberikan hukuman merepotkan padaku. Tapi kalau aku tertidur di jam pelajaran Sungmin-_seonsaengnim_, sang guru olahraga -pelajaran yang paling kubenci-, Cho Kyuhyun-_seonsaengnim_ akan menyiksaku di lapangan nanti.

Tapi demi diriku sendiri, tidak bisakah aku mendapatkan sedikit istirahat? Lagipula tidak mungkin bukan, seseorang akan tidur di jam pelajaran yang tidak ia kuasai? Tidak bisakah mereka memberiku sedikit waktu untuk diriku sendiri? Kurasa jawabannya tidak. Kalian tahu kenapa, karena baru saja aku telelap, _namja_ di sampingku, Kim Junsu sudah kembali menggangguku.

"Sst… Kim Jaejoong-_ah_! Bangun! Sungmin-_seonsaengnim_ dan si anak baru itu memperhatikanmu dari tadi." Junsu menendang-nendang kursiku.

"Jaejoong-_ah_, banguuun!" pekik _namja_ kurang kerjaan itu. Tidak bisakah ia meninggalkan diriku sendiri? Inilah salah satu alasan mengapa aku tidak menyukainya. Berisik.

"Jaejoong-_ah_!" Ia menendang kursiku dengan keras sekali lagi. Dan perlu kuakui kali ini tendangannya bukan tendangan biasa. _Namja_ satu ini sangat berminat dalam urusan mengganggu orang sepertiku ini ya?

Kupaksakan kedua kelopak mataku untuk terbuka. Kalian ingin tahu rasanya? Sangat sangat tidak menyenangkan. Menambah daftar panjang hal yang tidak kusukai setelah menghadapi momen pertemuan dengan orang dengan tipe seperti itu. Aku menarik napas panjang dan menghembuskannya. Entah kenapa, ini sedikit membantuku menenangkan diri.

"Jaejoong-_ah_!" Pekik _namja_ yang mengganggu tidurku itu. Aku memandangnya dengan malas. Kepalaku masih sakit. Kelopak mataku masih terasa berat. Aku tidak mau menyia-nyiakan energiku untuk hal yang tidak penting. Cukup membuka kelopak mataku saja terasa sangat melelahkan bagiku.

"Ne, Jaejoong-_ssi_! Kau itu sudah gila, ya? Kau serius tidur di jam pelajaran Sungmin-_seonsaengnim_?" Desisnya. Aku memutar kedua bola mataku. Apa pedulinya? Ini kan urusanku sendiri. Aku tidak suka orang yang selalu mau ikut campur dalam urusan orang lain. Orang ini misalnya.

"_Aigoo_, Kim Junsu-_ah_… Mengapa kau tidak memperhatikan penjelasan _Seonsaengnim_ dari tadi?" Tiba-tiba Sungmin-_seonsaengnim_ menegur Junsu. Junsu langsung mengkeret di kursinya.

"_Mianhamnida_, _Seonsaengnim_… Aku tidak begitu mengerti penjelasan _Seonsaengnim_ sebenarnya." Akunya sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Aku malas memperhatikan kejadian seperti itu. Aku sudah bosan mendengar hal seperti itu. Lebih baik aku kembali tidur. Sepertinya Sungmin-_seonsaengnim_ tidak mempermasalahkannya kali ini.

"…_Aigoo_ Junsu-_ah_… Baiklah, Kau lebih baik bertukar tempat duduk dengan Yunho-_ssi_. Lagipula kenapa kau memilih kursi yang terletak di barisan paling belakang kalau…" suara Sungmin-_seonsaengnim_ makin terdengar tidak jelas seperti tadi.

'Heh, Otak, kenapa kau tidak bisa bangun sekarang? Apa kau tahu kalau aku akan tersiksa saat jam olahraga nanti?' rutukku dalam hati sementara Sungmin-_seonsaengnim _dan Kim Junsu terus berbicara mengenai hal yang sudah tidak bisa kucerna lagi.

Tiba-tiba saat kesadaranku sudah ada di ambang batas, kurasakan sebuah tangan menepuk kepalaku. Ne. Mungkin Sungmin-_seonsaengnim_. Mengingatkanku kalau ini masih jam pelajarannya. Ah… Aku masih harus tetap tersadar, ya?

Dengan sangat amat terpaksa aku kembali membuka mataku. Sejujurnya, rasa kantuk masih menguasaiku. Tapi kalau Sungmin-_seonsaengnim_ saja sudah menegurku, aku harus tetap fokus. Kuregangkan punggung dan leherkuku. Tapi tanpa kuduga terdengar bunyi berderak pelan. Sensasi itu sedikit menghilangkan rasa kantukku… Aku memandang seisi kelas. Sepertinya tak ada yang berubah selama tidurku yang singkat. Kim Junsu si _namja_ berisik itu sudah tidak berminat menggangguku ternyata. Kualihkan pandanganku ke kursi yang ada di sampingku.

'_Mwo_? _Siapa dia_?' Tanpa sadar aku bertanya pada diriku sendiri. Kutatap _namja_ di sebelahku dengan malas. Setidaknya _namja_ satu ini tidak seberisik Kim Junsu.

*…*ALS*…*

KRINGG!

Akhirnya bel istirahat berbunyi. Punggung dan leherku pegal. Kurasa aku akan mencoba mencari tempat sepi di belakang sekolah atau di atap. Untuk meregangkan badanku ini tentunya.

"Ne, Kim Jaejoong-_ah_. Ikut _Seonsaengnim_ ke kantor guru. Dan jangan lupa bawa buku tugasmu. " Ujar Sungmin-_seonsaengnim_ tak lama setelah bel itu berbunyi. Aku berdecak pelan. Ini bukan kali pertama Sungmin-_seonsaengnim_ memanggilku setelah jam pelajarannya. Sebaiknya aku langsung mengikutinya. Aku tak tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Kyu-_seonsaengnim_ kalau aku melawan perkataan _namjachingu_nya.

***…*ALS*…***

"Jaejoong-_ah,_ kenapa kau tertidur tadi?" Sungmin duduk di kursinya di ruang guru yang mulai ramai.

"Kantuk." Jawabku singkat. Kulihat wajah _seonsaengnim_ku itu gemas.

"Kenapa kau mengantuk kali ini, Jae?" tanyanya pelan. Aku menggaruk belakang kepalaku yang sebenarnya tidak gatal.

"Tadi malam aku menyelesaikan _web_ pesanan klienku, _seonsaengnim_." Aku tahu, pasti setelah ini Sungmin-_seonsaengnim_ akan menceramahiku.

"Yah, _dongsaeng_! _Hyung_ sudah bilang supaya kau berhenti dari kerja sampinganmu itu kan." Ne, Sungmin-_seonsaengnim_ harusnya kupanggil _ahjussi_, sama seperti Kangin-a_hjussi_ dan Leeteuk-_ahjussi_. Tapi ia memaksaku untuk memanggilnya _Hyung_. Guru yang aneh.

"_Aniyo_, Min-_hyung_."

"Kenapa? _Hyung_ rasa Kangin-_hyung_ dan Teuki-_hyung_ bisa memenuhi semua kebutuhanmu kan?" Tanyanya lagi. Ia mengambil buku tugasku yang sedari tadi ada di genggamanku.

"_Aniyo, Hyung_. Bukan itu yang kucari. Kurasa aku sudah pernah memberitahu _Hyung_ tentang ini." Aku tersenyum sarkatis. Seingatku, memang aku pernah memberitahu Sungmin-_ssi_ tentang alasanku.

"Min-_hyung_, kalau tak ada hal lain, aku kembali ke kelasku dulu, ya." Aku baru akan menjauh dari meja _seonsaengnim_ itu saat ia tiba-tiba berdiri dan mengacak-acak rambutku.

"Ne, _dongsaeng_, jangan memaksakan dirimu, _arra_?" Sungmin-_ssi_ tersenyum lebar. Aku mengangguk sekali.

"Oh, ya! Hampir saja _Hyung_ lupa. Ini kacamatamu. _Mianhae_, _hyung_ merusaknya waktu itu." Sungmin-_seonsaengnim_ itu menyurukkan sebuah kacamata ke genggamanku. Ah. Benar. Kacamataku pecah karena diduduki Sungmin-_seonsaengnim_ saat ia berkunjung ke rumah keluarga Kim minggu lalu. Mataku minus setengah. Pantas saja tulisan di papan tulis agak tidak jelas.

"_Kamsahamnida, seonsaengnim_." Aku menunduk sedikit dan melangkah meninggalkan ruang guru. Kali ini Sungmin-_seonsaengnim_ tidak menahanku lagi. Kurasa _seonsaengnim_ merasa perlu mengecek tugasku? Siapa yang tahu?

Aku segera mengenakan kacamata berframe hitam itu. Un, penglihatanku membaik. Bukan berarti saat aku tidak memakai kacamata penglihatanku tidak baik. Hanya saja semuanya menjadi lebih jelas saat aku memakai kacamataku. Oh iya. Bekal dari Teuki-_ahjussi_. Kurasa aku harus segera menghabiskannya karena di istirahat kedua nanti pasti aku akan tertidur lelap di mejaku, di atap sekolah, di belakang sekolah, atau mungkin UKS? Itu tidak penting. Yang penting aku harus makan terlebih dahulu. Perutku lapar.

Firasatku mengatakan, kalau makan siangku ini akan diganggu oleh kedua manusia yang senang sekali kalau aku menderita suatu saat nanti. Tidakkah mereka tahu kalau aku sangat amat tidak menyukai pertemuan dan pertemanan? Tapi kenapa semua hal yang tidak aku suka terus datang? Ingin menyiksaku, heh? Belum cukupkah pertemuan dan perpisahan menyiksaku selama ini? Ah sudahlah. Lupakan saja.

***…*ALS*…***

Yunho P.O.V.

Oh! Mimpi apa aku semalam! Aku baru saja menargetkan _namja_ cantik itu sebagai target pertamaku di sini dan… Abrakabra! _Namja_ lain di sebelahnya dipindahkan tempat duduknya oleh Sungmin-_seonsaengnim_. Intinya, sekarang aku, Jung Yunho lah yang duduk di samping _namja_ cantik itu.

"Ne, Yunho-_ssi_, tetap perhatikan pelajaran _Seonsaengnim_ atau tempat dudukmu akan _Seonsaengnim_ tukar lagi." Bisiknya sambil menepuk kepala Kim Jaejoong. Kelihatannya barusan ia tertidur lagi.

Ah! Ia meregangkan punggung dan lehernya. Berarti benar, tadi setelah bangun ia tertidur lagi. Tapi, kalau begitu lebih baik aku tidak menatapnya sementara waktu. Bisa-bisa aku kalah sebelum berperang kalau _namja_ cantik satu ini menangkapku basah-basah sedang memandanginya.

Kufokuskan pandanganku ke papan tulis lagi. Tapi walaupun aku sudah berniat tidak memandangnya sampai waktu istirahat, tetap saja ujung mataku menatapnya. Ia sedang sibuk dengan sesuatu. Kelihatannya ia mengerjakan soal dari buku paket.

Lho? Bukannya Sungmin-_ahjussi_ sedang menerangkan pokok bahasan itu? Mengapa Kim Jaejoong-'**ku**' ini bahkan sudah langsung mengerjakan soalnya? Ah, sudahlah. Biarkan saja. Lagipula itu kan bukan urusanmu, Jung Yunho. Yang perlu kau dapatkan adalah **hati**nya. Bukan semua **kebiasaan** dan **tetek bengek** tentang dirinya.

Tapi… Kenapa setiap kali ia menatap papan tulis ia selalu memicingkan matanya? Lalu, kenapa setelah itu, ia akan berdecak pelan sambil mengamati kembali semua catatannya? Apa ia tak bisa melihat tulisan di papan tulis? Tapi kenapa dia tidak memakai kacamata kalau tahu matanya minus? Ah sudahlah…

KRINGGG!Ah! Bel istirahat. Cepat sekali? Apa mungkin aku terlalu asyik memandangi dan menduga-duga tentang _namja_ cantik di sampingku ini? Demi Tuhan, ini pertama kalinya aku seperti ini. Kemana _calm and composed Cassanova_ Jung Yunho? Aku memijit pelipisku untuk membebaskan pikiranku dari _namja_ cantik ini sementara waktu.

"Ne, Kim Jaejoong-_ah_, ikut _seonsaengnim_ ke kantor guru. Dan jangan lupa bawa buku tugasmu." Sungmin-seonsaengnim merapikan buku yang dibawanya. WHAT? _Namja_ cantik ini dipanggil oleh _seonsaengnim_? Jangan-jangan Kim Jaejoong sudah propertinya _seonsaengnim_ kelinci itu… TIDAK!Aku tidak rela!

"Ne, anak baru, ayo tukar kursi lagi." Sebuah suara nyaring langsung menyadarkanku dari lamunan ngacoku. Tapi… Siapa pemilik suara nyaring ini?

"Siapa kau?" Tanyaku sambil mengerutkan dahiku. Seorang _namja_ yang tidak lebih tinggi dari Kim Jaejoong berdiri di depanku.

"Aku pemilik kursi itu! Ayo, pindah lagi!" Desis _namja _itu dengan wajah gemas. Terlihat seperti _yeoja_. Tapi tetap saja Kim Jaejoong lebih cantik dari _namja_ ini.

"Aku tidak mau. Lagipula ini kan kursi milik sekolah, bukan milikmu." Ujarku. Kelihatannya tensi _namja_ di hadapanku ini langsung naik.

"Ne! Aku yang duduk di situ dari awal tahun! Pokoknya anak baru, kau harus pindah!" Desisnya.

"Ne, Junsu-_ah_!" Seorang _namja _lumayan _aegyo_ yang duduk di depanku langsung menahan _namja_ itu.

"Umm…Yunho-_ssi_, bisakah kau pindah? Kursi itu memang biasanya ditempati Junsu-_ah_." Ucap _namja_ yang **lumayan** _aegyo_ itu. Pikirnya aku akan mau hanya dengan permintaan seperti itu. _No way_…

"_Aniyo_. Aku sudah betah duduk di sini. Lebih nyaman duduk di sini daripada duduk di barisan depan sana." Ucapku sesantai mungkin. Mana mungkin kan, seorang Jung Yunho akan mengakui kalau ia ingin duduk di sini untuk terus-terusan mengamati seorang _namja _cantik bernama Kim Jaejoong.

"Dolphin-_hyung_, bagaimana kalau kau tukar bangku saja dengan Jinki atau Jonghyun? Setidaknya mereka masih duduk di barisan belakang." _Namja aegyo_ tadi itu tersenyum ke arah _namja_ menyebalkan itu.

"_Mwo_? _Aniyo_, Changmin-_ah_!" Debat mereka berdua masih di depan mejaku. Tiba-tiba aku merasa seperti ada suara 'pluk' di kursi di sebelahku. Ternyata _namja_ cantikku sudah kembali. Tapi sepertinya ada yang beda dari penampilannya. Percayalah, ia menjadi jauh lebih cantik. Apa ya?

"Jaejoong-_ah_! Dari mana saja kau?" Tanya _namja_ menyebalkan itu. Siapa tadi namanya? Kim Junsu?

"Sungmin-_seonsaengnim_." Jawabnya singkat lalu meraih tas ranselnya ke pangkuannya.

"_Mwo_? Kau kembali memakai kacamata, Jaejoong? Kukira kau akhirnya berpindah ke _contact lens_." _Namja aegyo_ yang seingatku bernama Changmin itu memperhatikan Kim Jaejoong. Ah benar! Kacamata berframe hitam itu menjadikan _namja _rupawan itu semakin cantik. Pantas saja dia tadi tidak bisa memperhatikan pelajaran matematikanya Sungmin-_seonsaengnim_.

Jaejoong tak merespons apa-apa terhadap ucapan kedua _namja_ itu. Ia malah mengeluarkan sebuah kotak dengan ukuran yang lumayan besar.

"Nae! Apa yang Leeteuk-_ahjussi_ bawakan hari ini, Jaejoong?" Changmin menarik kursinya ke arah meja Jaejoong. Sementara Junsu? Dia menarik kursi yang kosong di sekitarnya untuk bersama dengan kedua _namja_ itu. Mungkin mereka bertiga adalah _chingu_. Tapi anehnya, Kim Jaejoong hanya diam dan tidak bereaksi apapun pada semua hal yang dikatakan Changmin dan Junsu. Pertemanan yang aneh. Ckckck.

"_Annyeong_, Yunho-_ssi_! Selamat datang di kelas XI-A. Aku Tiffany, ketua kelas ini dan ini Sunny, wakilku." Tiba-tiba ada dua gadis muda yang datang ke mejaku. See? Aku ini populer.

"_Annyeong_, Tiffany-_ssi_, Sunny-_ssi_." Jawabku seadanya. Dari raut wajah mereka, bisa kuperkirakan kalau mereka berdua adalah tipe gadis yang cerewet. Tapi biarlah.

"Kudengar dari Sungmin-_seonsaengnim_ kalau kau pindahan dari Toho High ya?" Orang yang tadi diperkenalkan Tiffany sebagai Sunny langsung maju ke dekatku.

"Ya, begitulah… Memangnya kapan Sungmin-_seonsaengnim_ memberitahu kalian kalau aku pindahan dari Toho High?" Tanyaku. Memang aneh sih. Dari mana mereka bisa tahu? Rasanya dari tadi Sungmin-_seonsaengnim_ tidak memberitahukan kalau aku pindahan dari Toho High.

"Ne, kemarin kan Sungmin-_seonsaengnim_ sudah memberitahu kami berdua." Kali ini Tiffany melemparkan senyuman tiga jari. Lumayan. Tapi masih kalah jauh dengan Ahra, mantan pacarku di Toho High.

"Sepertinya kalian berdua sudah mengorek informasi tentangku dari berbagai sumber, ya?" candaku dengan maksud bercanda. Siapa tahu bahkan sebelum aku menginjakkan kaki di kelas ini, sudah banyak _yeoja_ yang menjadi penggemarku. Tapi di luar dugaan, wajah kedua _yeoja_ di depanku ini langsung memerah. Wow. Tebakanku tepat sasaran rupanya.

"Ne, Prince-_ssi_! Bukan hanya kami berdua kok… Bahkan hampir semua _yeoja_ di sekolah ini sudah menantikanmu tiba pagi ini, tahu…" Tiffany langsung menyanggah. Oh, ini rupanya panggilanku di sini '_Prince_'toh… Lumayan juga. Berarti, di sini aku sudah menjadi idola tanpa harus repot-repot. Baguslah. Semoga saja _namja_ cantik sasaranku itu tahu lalu terpesona padaku. Tidak sulit mendapatkan hati seorang _namja_, kan? Yah, memang sih, _namja_ itu lebih sulit didapatkan daripada setumpuk _yeoja_ penggemarku.

"Ne? Benarkah?" jawabku dengan pura-pura kaget. Setidaknya lebih baik aku mengorek sejauh mana mereka sudah mendapatkan informasi tentangku.

"Iya, Prince-_ssi_. Bahkan bukan hanya _yeoja_ saja. Banyak juga _namja_ yang mencari tahu tentangmu lho, Prince-_ssi_." Sambar si Sunny-Sunny itu. Ini baru kabar yang mengagetkan. Ternyata di Dong Bae High, para siswanya tak keberatan dengan keberadaan _gay_ dan _lesbian_. Kalian mau tahu kenapa aku berani menyimpulkan seperti itu? Lihat saja di kelas ini. Ada beberapa _yeoja_ yang…Yah, kalian sudah tahu tanpa harus kujelaskan. Dan tadi, si Sunny itu mengatakan kalau ada _namja_ yang mencari tahu tentangku juga. Sekolah yang menarik.

"_Mwo_? Bahkan para _namja_nya juga?" Aku melirik kumpulan _namja_ di meja sebelahku.

"Begitulah, Prince-_ssi_… Di sekolah ini kan menerima perbedaan. Jadi semuanya harus bisa menerima _sex-preference_ semua orang di sekolah ini. Bahkan pendiri _fan-club_mu di sekolah ini juga seorang _namja_ lho!" Mwo? Pendiri _fan-club_ku seorang _namja_? Penghinaan besar bagi seorang Jung Yunho! Masa yang suka padaku hanya para _**NAMJA**_?

"Ya, sebenarnya bersama beberapa _yeoja_ juga sih… Tapi dia satu-satunya _namja_ yang ikut serta di awal _fan-club_mu, Prince-_ssi_…" Gumam Sunny seperti mengingat-ingat sesuatu.

"Ne, Tiffany-_ssi,_ Sunny-_ssi_, kalau para _namja_ di sebelahku ini bagaimana?" aku menunjuk kumpulan _namja_ di meja Kim Jaejoong dengan daguku sambil berbisik pelan. Kelihatannya sih Kim Jaeoong dan dua _namja_ itu tak menyadari kalau dari tadi aku sembunyi-sembunyi menatapnya. Tiffany dan Sunny itu langsung menarikku keluar dari kelas.

"Ssttt!" desis mereka berdua secara bersamaan setelah sampai di luar kelas.

"Kenapa kalian menarikku keluar, sih? Pakai tarik-tarik segala lagi…" Aku menepis tangan mereka dari kedua lenganku.

"_Mianhae_, Prince-_ssi_… Tapi _namja_ yang Prince-_ssi_ tanyakan dari tadi itu sangat amat berbahaya. Lebih baik Prince jangan dekat-dekat dengan mereka…" Tiffany mencuri lihat ke dalam kelas lewat jendela.

"Itu Kim Jaejoong-_ssi_. Dari awal tahun pertama, ia tak sudah dimasukkan di daftar orang paling berbahaya di Dong Bae High. Ada desas-desus kalau ia adalah anak seorang '_yakuza_' Jepang yang sedang bersembunyi di Korea. Setahuku para guru selain Sungmin-_seonsaengnim_, Kibum-_seonsaengnim_ dan Kyuhyun-_seonsaengnim_ segan padanya. Kepala Sekolah Siwon-_ssi_ bahkan secara tak langsung selalu melindungi Kim Jaejoong-_ssi_... Julukannya saja '_The Dangerous Ice_'. Sangat berbahaya!" Tambah Sunny.

"Ia adalah satu-satunya yang dapat menembus tes masuk di Dong Bae High dengan nilai sempurna. Bahkan menurut beberapa sumber kami, Kim Jaejoong-_ssi_ sudah bisa menembus tes masuk di Seoul University kalau ia mau." Wow! Aku tak menyangka _namja_ cantik itu sangat ditakuti di sekolah ini...

"Memangnya Kim Jaejoong pernah memukuli orang atau terlibat kasus atau yang sejenis itu?" Tanyaku. Mereka berdua menggeleng.

"Tapi, semua orang yang berusaha mendekati Kim Jaejoong-_ssi_ tak pernah dipedulikannya. Bahkan orang-orang itu akan dapat masalah tak lama setelah itu." Tiffany mengatakannya dengan nada tertahan.

"Lalu kedua _namja_ itu?" Aku ikut mengamati tiga _namja_ itu lewat jendela kelas.

"Yang tadi berteriak-teriak pada Prince-_ssi_ itu bernama Kim Junsu. Ayahnya adalah pemilik yayasan Dong Bae. Sedangkan _namja_ yang satunya lagi adalah Shim Changmin. Ia sebenarnya adalah penyanyi terkenal dengan nama panggung Max. Mereka bertiga sudah seperti trio paling berbahaya di angkatan kita Prince-_ssi_..." Sunny bergidik saat mengucapkan kalimat terakhir itu.

Aku memandang Jaejoong, Junsu dan Changmin. Tetap saja di sana tak terlihat kalau mereka bertiga adalah 'teman'. Kim Jaejoong hanya diam saja bahkan seperti menganggap kedua _namja_ lain itu tidak ada. Kelihatannya malah Junsu dan Changmin yang sangat gencar mencoba menarik perhatian si _namja_ cantik itu.

"Mereka bertiga tidak terlihat seperti teman di mataku." Gumamku. Tiffany dan Sunny langsung memandang ke arahku.

"Ne, Prince-_ssi_... Hanya Kim Junsu dan Shim Changmin yang berani berdekatan dengan Kim Jaejoong dan tidak mendapat masalah sampai sekarang." Tiffany menarik napas panjang.

"Jadi kami, perwakilan dari _fan-club_ Prince Jung Yunho memohon supaya Prince tidak berdekatan dengan tiga _namja_ berbahaya itu. Kami tidak ingin Prince kami mendapat masalah hanya karena orang-orang itu." Tiffany menatapku lagi. Lebay deh... Dasar fans...

"Oh iya! Kami diutus Seohyun-_unni_ untuk membawa Prince-_ssi_ ke ruang club! Katanya ada sambutan atas kedatangan Prince-_ssi_!" Sunny langsung menarikku dengan tenaga yang tak pernah kuperkirakan akan dimiliki seorang _yeoja_ ke tempat yang mereka katakan 'ruang club'. Tapi, bukankah sebentar lagi waktu istirahat akan segera berakhir? Ah, kalau nanti aku terlambat, cukup salahkan kedua orang yang membawaku ini.

***...*ALS*...***

Akhirnya '**neraka**' itu berakhir juga... Tanganku pegal karena harus menandatangani berbagai poster dalam waktu lima belas menit. Memangnya mereka pikir sekarang itu waktunya jumpa fans? Syukurlah bel masuk sudah berbunyi. Setidaknya itu menyelamatkanku sementara.

Setidaknya itu imbalan atas informasi tentang _namja_ cantikku itu. Tapi kurasa informasi itu sedikit terlalu dibuat-buat deh... Aku terkikik sendiri. _Yakuza_? Yang benar saja! Mana mungkin _namja_ cantik seperti itu ada hubungan dengan _yakuza_.

Yah, nanti akan kucari tahu lebih banyak tentang dia. Sementara ini aku cukup puas dengan memandanginya dari dekat... Cantiknya~ Walaupun aneh bagi seorang _namja_ untuk menjadi cantik, pasti sebentar lagi aku akan menaklukannya. Lihat saja...

**Te Be Ce...**

**Author's note:**

**Author: Hadehh... Akhirnya selese juga... Jae-oppa, peyuukkk...**

**Yunho: Heh? Uenak aje! Lu gua bilangin ganti juga! Masa gua segitu narsisnya sih? Idih amit-amit dah! Lagian BooJae itu properti gua tau!**

**Author: Ne... Yun-ppa, relain aja dah... Itu udah bagus ane bikin ada fansnya...^^v#dilempar clurit sama Yun-ppa+Cassie#**

**Jae: Thor, kok gua dikitan sih di sini perannya? Si Yunnie mulu...**

**Author: Ne, ampun oppa~ kan author pengen ngejelasin kenarsisannya+penasarannya Yun-ppa, oppa~ hehe...**

**Jae:ne...iya juga yak...Eh, Thor, bikin si Yunnie penasaran yakkk...abis di epep yang laen, gua dibikin menderita mulu sih sama Yunnie...**

**Author: Siap oppa! Tuh, Yun-ppa, Jae-ppa yang bilang lohh...**

**Yunho:#siap2 ngebantai author# **

**Ne, udah, udah! Yun-ppa, Jae-ppa, udah sana mojok dulu... Author mau balesin review dulu ah...**

**Arisa-Adachi:ne!Kaburrr!Arisa kan katanya beratt!#ditimpuk arisa#hehe...semoga ajaa~ Blue juga ngarep smuga epep nie bisa jadi seru...hehe...siippp..slama liburan, author usahain...^^d**

**Donidonita:ohohoho!itu haruss...aku geregetan di mana-mana liadd my honey#dilempar cluri sma yun-ppa# disiksa mulu sama si ...itu masih rahasiaaa...^^**

**Sarilovesteuki:waduhh...masalah nc...#pundung di pojokk#smuga author kuatt ya sarii!ehehehe...ne, jae-ppa kan udah pinter, ...yun-ppa emang sekali-sekali perlu dikasii pelajaran biar ngga selingkuhh!#ditembak yunho#**

**Umulkhey:ne!yun-ppa emang sekali-sekali haruss dikasii tgas yang brat spaya ngga lirik2 ahra sma tiffany!.hehe...tengkyuu umulkhey!smuga epepnya blue ngga ngecewain yaa...**

**dfaFallenAngel:nyoo~hehehe...tengkyuu fallenangel!hehe...smuga ngga mengecewakan yaa...**

**Zura:Ne, Zuraa~hehehe...ne? okee!blue coba btulin yak, zura...maklum...blue emang nggak pernah meratiin yang sperti thu...makasii ya zuraa...**

**AanYJshipper:hohoho...makasii aan! Target apa yaaakkk?#pura2 ngga tau jga#*dilempar yun-ppa ke kali*XD**

**Priss Uchun:Siipp!tengkyuu yakk Priss...^^**

**Kim JaeNa:ehehehe...iya nihh...authornya agy seneng my hubby jae#ditendang cassie+yunho#dingin dingin gimanaaa gtu...tengkyuu yaa JaeNa...Iyaa...nanti chunnie bakal muncul kokk...tenang ajaaa^^ fighting!**

**Jaejung:Makasii!hehehe^^**


	3. Chappy 3

**Title: Auld Lang Syne**

**Cast: YunJae/ YooSu/Changmin/ SuJu Member**

**Dis: Punya SM Entertaiment, Tuhan dan diri mereka ndiri. Kecuali Jaejoong… Jaejoong punya author!#dilempar clurit sama Yunho#**

**Genre: Romance; Comfort; Friendship**

**Rated: Chapter 3 masih setia sama T…hehe^^**

**Warning: BoysLove, OOC, gaje, typos**

**Don't Like, Don't Read yakkk…**

**Wew!kereenn!Ternyata ada yang ripiu jugaa!Huwa!Blue sayang kaliaann! Mian ya, Blue updetnya telat..hehehe…**

**Chingu, mian tadi Blue lupa balesin ripiu…mian!**

**Blue ngga berenti ngingetin kalau kritik n' saran dalam bentuk apapun Blue terima…^^**

***…*ALS*…***

"Umma_!" Sesosok anak kecil berlari mengejar dua bayangan yang sudah hampir tak terlihat lagi._

"Umma_! _Appa_! Jangan tinggalin Jaejoong!" teriak anak itu sambil terus berlari._

"Umma_! _Appa_!" Anak itu tersandung batu dan terjatuh. Air mata sudah mengalir deras di kedua pipinya._

"Umma_!" Teriaknya. Kali ini sesosok _yeoja_ sudah ada tepat di hadapannya._

"_Jaejoong, di dunia ini kau hanya sendiri. Kau hanya __**sendiri**__." Bisik _yeoja_ itu._

"Umma_! Jaejoong punya _Umma_! Umma jangan tinggalin Jae!" teriak anak itu lagi sambil menarik tangan _yeoja_ itu. Tapi perlahan bayangan wanita itu menjadi pasir yang terbawa angin._

"_Kau itu anak yang __**dibuang**__, Jaejoong! Kau sendirian!" Anak tadi terus menarik tangan _yeoja_ itu._

"_**Menjijikkan**__. Menyedihkan. Dasar bodoh. Kau akan selalu sendirian, Jae-jo-ong." Suara _yeoja_ tadi kembali terdengar di telinganya._

***…*ALS*…***

"_Umma_?" Aku terlonjak bangun. Napasku masih tersengal-sengal. Mimpi itu lagi. Mimpi buruk yang terus mengejarku sedari aku kecil.

_**Kau akan selalu sendirian, Jaejoong**_**.**

Kata-kata itu bagaikan sebilah pedang yang selalu menyakiti batinku. Kata-kata yang selalu ada dalam mimpiku. Kata-kata yang selalu diucapkan yeoja itu setiap ia bertemu denganku.

_**Kau hanya sendirian, Jaejoong**_.

Kata-kata _yeoja_ itu selalu terngiang di telingaku. Saat aku bangun dan saat aku tertidur, saat mataku terpejam dan saat mataku terbuka. Bagaikan mimpi buruk yang selalu mengejarku. Mimpi buruk yang akan selalu merampas kekuatanku.

Tapi aku tahu. Semua itu bukan mimpi buruk. Bukan mimpi buruk. Hanya kenyataan pahit. Kenyataan pahit yang selama ini selalu aku hindari.

"Jae?" Suara Leeteuk-_ahjussi_ serta ketukannya di pintu kamarku langsung menyadarkanku dari lamunanku.

"Ya, _Ahjussi_." Jawabku pelan. Tanpa kusadari, ternyata sekujur tubuhku basah oleh keringat. Kaus yang kupakai bahkan hampir basah kuyup oleh keringatku. Sebegitu parahkah efek mimpi buruk itu?

"Jaejoong, sudah siang, lho… Cepat turun dan sarapan, ya." Suara Leeteuk-_ahjussi_ kembali terdengar. Tapi ucapannya kali ini tak kujawab. Kurasa ia tahu kalau aku mendengarnya. Aku bisa mendengar langkah kakinya saat ia menuruni tangga. Baguslah. Sekarang aku harus segera mandi. Keringat ini lengket sekali.

***…*ALS*…***

"Hei, Jaejoong-_ah_!" Tiba-tiba suara nyaring namja di sebelahku terdengar. Sontak aku menoleh ke arahnya. Aku tidak menyangka akan mendapati si berisik Kim Junsu duduk di sana. Seingatku kursinya sudah ditukar dengan si anak baru oleh Sungmin-_seonsaengnim_ bulan lalu.

"Kenapa kau kelihatan kaget begitu, Jaejoong-_ah_? Kaget melihatku duduk di sini lagi?" Tanyanya seolah mengerti isi pikiranku. Apakah pertanyaan itu tergambar dengan sangat jelas di wajahku?

"Begitulah." Aku tersenyum kecut. Kepalaku sakit. Dan _namja_ ini hanya memperparah sakit kepalaku ini.

"Kau sakit, Jaejoong?" Apa aku sangat mudah dibaca? Kelihatannya _namja_ di sampingku dapat dengan mudah membaca isi kepalaku saat ini.

"_Mwo_? Sakit? Benarkah itu, Jae-_hyung_?" Bertambah satu lagi penyebab sakit kepalaku. Shim Changmin. Aku berdecak pelan.

"Tidak. Bisakah kalian tenang sedikit?" Aku memandang mereka sesaat lalu memijit kedua pelipisku.

_**Kau hanya sendirian, Jae… Menjijikkan… Menyedihkan…**_

AAKH! Suara itu lagi! Kenapa kau terus menggangguku! Aku sudah tahu! Aku tidak perlu kau ingatkan!

"Jaejoong?"

_**Dasar bodoh…**_

Kumohon tinggalkan aku sendiri… Aku sudah tahu. Aku tahu. Jangan ganggu aku.

"Jaejoong-_ah_?"

_**Kau menyedihkan, Jaejoong.**_

Berisik! Tidak bisakah kau tinggalkan aku sendiri? Aku tahu aku ini menjijikkan dan menyedihkan. Aku uga tahu kalau selamanya aku hanya sendirian di dunia ini. Puas? Sekarang bisakah kau tinggalkan aku sendiri?

"Jaejoong-_ah_? Kau sedang sakit, ya?" Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan menyentuh tanganku. Siapa ini?

"Kim Jaejoong?" Ini adalah suara seorang _namja_. Tapi suara siapa ini? Yang jelas ini bukan suara Kim Junsu ataupun Shim Changmin.

"Jae-_hyung_! Jangan membuatku khawatir!" Ini baru suara Changmin. Kupaksakan pikiranku untuk terfokus kembali dan membuka mataku.

"Ne, Jaejoong-_ah_! Kau membuatku ketakutan!" Suara melengking Kim Junsu kembali terdengar. Kuhela napas panjang.

Sekarang fokusku sudah benar-benar kembali. Aku baru menyadari kalau mejaku dikelilingi oleh tiga _namja_. Yang pertama dan kedua, kurasa kalian sudah tahu. _Namja_ paling berisik di sekitarku. Kim Junsu dan Shim Changmin. Tapi yang ketiga?

"Siapa kau?" Aku menatapnya. _Namja_ itu menatapku balik tanpa menyiratkan sedikitpun emosi yang kudapati di mata Changmin dan Junsu selama aku mengenal mereka berdua.

"Kau lupa? Aku Jung Yunho." Ia tersenyum. Di mataku, senyumannya hanya senyuman yang menyiratkan kesombongan. Untuk apa dia ada di mejaku sekarang?

"Aku tidak merasa aku perlu mengenalmu." Aku menatap Kim Junsu yang ada di sebelahnya. Matanya memancarkan sesuatu yang tidak ada di mata _namja_ tadi.

"Tapi setidaknya kau harus mengingat namaku, Cantik." Ia memberiku senyuman itu lagi. Senyuman yang sama sekali tidak membuatku nyaman ada di sekitarnya. Tapi, tadi dia memanggilku apa? _Cantik_? Dasar aneh.

"Siapa kau hingga aku harus mengingat namamu?" Tudingku balik tanpa melepaskan pandanganku dari matanya. Kali ini senyumannya menghilang. Matanya memancarkan keraguan.

"… Teman sekelasmu?" ujarnya dengan ragu. Aku hanya melemparkan senyum tipis.

"Jadi apa hakmu memerintahku?" Ia mendengus pelan.

"Kau sulit didapatkan, Cantik." Lagi-lagi ia memberikanku senyuman. Tapi kali ini sedikit berbeda. Senyumannya sedikit lebih lembut daripada yang pertama. Setelah ia memberikan senyum itu, ia langsung berbalik.

"Jaejoong, kau membuat kami khawatir, kau tahu?" Junsu mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku. Tindakan yang cukup berani, mengingat seberapa parah aku memberikan penolakan terhadap semua tindakannya dan Changmin.

"Apa peduli kalian?" Tanyaku dengan nada yang hampir berbisik. Kali ini mereka diam. Changmin menarik napas seolah ia menghadapi persoalan yang sangat berat.

"Kami peduli, Jae-_hyung_…" Ucapnya dengan pelan. Ia tersenyum lembut. Aku sadar kalau senyuman anak ini berbeda dengan senyuman _namja_ tadi.

"_Hyung_, kalau hyung sakit, _hyung_ harus ke UKS, _arrasso_?" Air mukanya menjadi cerah lagi. Ia mengambil kacamataku yang sedari tadi memang kuletakkan di meja.

"Sebentar lagi Kibum-_seonsaengnim_ datang, lho. _Hyung_ tak boleh ketiduran lagi! Kata Kibum-_seonsaengnim_, kalau _hyung_ ketiduran lagi, _hyung_ akan dihukum, kan?" Ia menarik tangan kananku lalu meletakkan kacamata itu di tanganku.

"Aku dan Junsu-_hyung_ akan tenang, deh… Tapi _hyung_ harus janji, kalau _hyung_ sakit, _hyung_ harus langsung ke UKS." Ia tersenyum lebar. Walaupun aku tak mengerti kenapa ia melakukan itu, akhirnya aku hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Ne, Junsu-_hyung_! Ayo! Memangnya _hyung_ mau kalau Jae-_hyung_ tambah sakit kepala mendengar suaramu?" Changmin mengatakannya tanpa ada rasa bersalah dalam kalimatnya. Membuat Junsu langsung menjitak kepalanya.

"Heh, _magnae_! Lihat dirimu dulu sebelum kau menasihati orang lain!" Junsu memeletkan lidahnya ke arah Changmin. Tanpa sadar wajahku membentuk sebuah senyuman.

Tuhan, apakah aku salah kalau aku percaya pada kedua orang ini? Aku tahu, aku tidak pantas mendapatkannya. Tapi bolehkah aku berharap?

_**Kau adalah anak yang dibuang Jaejoong.**_

Aku tahu. Setiap ada pertemuan, pasti ada akhirnya. Tapi dalam hidupku, aku hanya akan berakhir di **tong sampah**. Menjadi **sampah**. Pertemuan ada untuk sebuah perpisahan. Dan dalam setiap perpisahan, hanya menorehkan luka di hati. Semakin semua yang terjadi selama pertemuan itu menjadi sesuatu yang berharga bagimu, semakin dalam luka yang akan ditorehkan di hatimu. Perpisahan hanya membawa luka. Jadi sebenarnya untuk apa ada pertemuan?

Tuhan, ini semua adalah yang aku tahu. Semua yang aku dapatkan. Aku… Aku mengerti. Tapi… Aku ingin percaya kalau ada pertemuan yang bisa terjadi tanpa luka di akhirnya.

Tidak Jaejoong! Apa yang ada di pikiranmu? Kau ingin percaya ada hal semacam itu di dunia ini? Tidak mungkin ada! Terlebih bagi dirimu. Kau ditakdirkan untuk sendirian di dunia ini, Jaejoong. Jadi lupakan keinginanmu untuk percaya itu! Persetan dengan itu! Mana dirimu yang kukenal?

Ya. Aku tahu. Namaku Kim Jaejoong. Aku adalah seorang _namja_. Aku adalah seseorang yang membenci pertemuan. Hal yang sama berlaku bagi pertemanan. Terima kasih sudah mengingatkanku.

Aku menegak air mineral dari botol berukuran sedang yang ada di ranselku. Aku memejamkan mataku sesaat. Mimpi buruk itu mulai kembali.

"_Annyeong haseo_. Kim Jaejoong-_ssi_, kurasa _Seonsaengnim_ sudah mengingatkanmu kalau kau tidak boleh tertidur di kelas _Seonsaengnim_ lagi, bukan?" Oh. Kibum-_seonsaengnim_ sudah masuk. Mengapa aku tidak sadar? Tapi kali ini sepertinya aku harus berterimakasih pada Kibum-_seonsaengnim._

"Ne_, Seonsaengnim_." Aku menegakkan leherku dan menatapnya. Ia tersenyum singkat dan mengangguk ke arahku.

"Baiklah, anak-anak! Kita mulai pelajaran hari ini! Hari ini _Seonsaengnim _akan memberikan kalian karya sastra yang menurut _Seonsaengnim_ layak untuk kalian pelajari." Kibum-_seonsaengnim_ mengangkat koper yang ia bawa dengan susah payah ke atas mejanya. Aku sudah bisa memperkirakan apa yang ada di dalamnya. Tumpukan naskah sastra Korea yang harus dipelajari. Dan biasanya, Kibum-_seonsaengnim_ akan memberikan kami satu naskah untuk berempat. Kalian bisa menebak siapa dua orang yang akan memilih untuk bersamaku, kan?Hhh… Kupegang ucapan Changmin kalau mereka tidak akan berisik hari ini.

"Ne, Jung Yunho-_ssi_, kau mau _Seonsaengnim_ tempatkan di kelompok mana?" Tanpa sengaja, telingaku mendengar suara Kibum-_seonsaengnim_ yang memang tidak begitu jauh dari sini.

"Ne, Jaejoong-_ah_, kau sudah pernah membaca _Romeo and Juliet_?" Aku langsung mengalihkan pandanganku ke sumber suara, Kim Junsu.

"Jaejoong-_ah_, kau tahu, aku hampir tertidur saat menonton rekaman drama yang direkam ayahku." Ujar Junsu dengan nada bercanda. Aku melihat Changmin masih bergumul dengan naskah sastra yang baru saja dibagikan oleh Kibum-_seonsaengnim_. Ya, dia memang satu-satunya orang yang sangat menyukai sastra di kelas ini. Pandangannya tak terlepas dari tiap halaman naskah sastra yang ia balik. Aku hanya menyandarkan punggungku ke sandaran kursi yang aku tempati ini dan baru saja aku mau menjawab pertanyaan _namja_ itu…

"Hmm… _Romeo and Juliet_… Seleramu bagus juga, _duck-butt_." Ujar satu suara lagi di kelompokku. Maaf, bukan kelompokku. Tapi, tunggu… Satu suara lagi? Siapa lagi yang mau membuatku menderita selain Kim Junsu dan Shim Changmin.

"Heh! Siapa kau berani-beraninya memanggilku _duck-butt_?" Junsu langsung mendesis ke arah pemilik suara asing itu. Umm… Sepertinya aku pernah melihatnya. Tidak terlalu asing…

"Aku? Aku Jung Yunho. Kenapa? Dasar _duck-butt_ aneh!" _Namja_ asing itu tertawa kecil sambil mengacak-acak rambut Junsu. Hah? Berani sekali… Changmin saja tidak pernah melakukan hal seperti itu seingatku. Mengingat temperamen si Kim Junsu itu.

"Enak saja kau memanggilku aneh! Lagipula kenapa kau duduk di sini? Kan masih ada tempat yang lain!" Junsu mengerucutkan bibirnya dan memicingkan matanya ke arah _namja_ itu. Lagi-lagi _namja _itu tertawa kecil.

"Seingatku, itu sudah hakku untuk memilih kelompokku sendiri. Berterimakasihlah pada _namja_ cantik temanmu itu, aku tertarik masuk ke kelompok ini karena dia." _Namja_ asing itu menunjukku dengan dagunya. Hah? Kenapa _namja_ asing itu membawa-bawa aku? Dasar aneh. Aku memijat pelipisku pelan.

"Bercanda. Aku di sini karena kelompok yang lain sudah penuh dan pasti akan berisik kalau aku duduk di tempat lain." Ia meraih tasnya dan mengeluarkan alat tulisnya. Aku mendongakkan kepalaku memandang lagit-langit kelas.

Ha. Sebenarnya tak ada yang menarik di sana. Hanya saja, aku lebih nyaman memandangi langit-langit kelasku yang putih bersih itu daripada memandangi tiga _namja _di depanku itu.

"Hey, Jaejoong?" Panggilan Junsu membuatku terpaksa melepaskan pandanganku dari langit-langit itu. Aku memandangnya.

"Kenapa?" Ia tersenyum. Ia menunjuk sesuatu dengan dagunya. Aku memandang arah yang ditunjuk Junsu. Di sana sudah berdiri Kibum-_seonsaengnim_ dengan _evil-smile_ yang seolah mengatakan kalau aku akan habis kalau tetap tak menuruti perintahnya. Ah… Merepotkan!

"_Alright_… _Let's do this_." Aku membetulkan letak kacamataku dan menegakkan tubuhku. Sudut mataku bisa melihat senyum Kim Junsu dan ekspresi bingung si _namja_ baru itu.

"Hey, Shim Changmin. Menemukan sesuatu dalam naskah itu? Setting?" Ujarku dengan tidak terlalu keras. Changmin langsung meletakkan naskah itu dengan posisi tertutup di hadapanku.

"Dinasti Tang. Setting siang dan malam selalu berganti sesuai dengan keperluan. Pedesaan." Changmin langsung tesenyum dengan yakin. Aku melemparkan senyum miring dan menuliskan apa yang ia sebutkan tadi di sehelai kertas HVS yang dibagikan Kibum-_seonsaengnim_ dengan naskah itu.

"Hey, Jaejoong, itu _Romance of Three Kingdom_, kan?" Junsu meraih naskah yang tadinya ada di hadapanku itu.

"Begitulah. Kau pernah membacanya, Junsu?" Tanyaku tanpa memandangnya. Aku masih menuliskan informasi yang ditemukan Changmin di kertas kosong itu.

"Yap! Tema yang diangkatnya sangat menarik, Kim Jaejoong. Ada berbagai taktik, dan kelicikan." Junsu langsung membuka-buka naskah itu.

"Tapi ini hanya satu bagian dari keseluruhan ceritanya kan, Minnie?" Tanya Junsu lagi.

"Begitulah, _Hyung_. Hanya diceritakan awal dari keseluruhan ceritanya. Tapi dari adatnya, bisa kusimpulkan itu ada di jaman dinasti Tang. Lagipula di situ ada sedikit petunjuk yang menunjukkan bahwa itu memang ada saat jaman dinasti Tang." Jelas Changmin dengan panjang lebar.

"Kau mau membacanya terlebih dulu, Junsu? Kurasa kau tertarik dengan tema literatur satu ini, bukan?" Tanyaku sambil menatap matanya. Ia langsung tersenyum lebar.

"Kau selalu bisa menebaknya, Jaejoong-_ah_. Kurasa tema yang diangkat di literatur ini memang sangat menarik." Tanpa banyak bicara, Junsu langsung membalik halaman naskah itu.

"Hey, Joongie-_hyung_, ada satu orang lagi. Aku sudah menganalisis settingnya, Suie-_hyung_ menganalisis temanya, lalu hyung menganalisis penokohannya. Bagaimana dengan Yunho-_ssi_?" Tanya Changmin dengan wajah tanpa dosa sambil bolak-balik menatapku dan _namja_ itu.

"Alur. Urutan kejadian," jawabku singkat, "dan kurasa untuk nilai moral seperti biasa." Aku mengambil buku yang selalu kubawa di dalam tasku. Daftar klien dan pesanan mereka. Masih ada beberapa yang belum terselesaikan bulan ini. Kurasa mereka tidak mempermasalahkan cepat-lambatnya pesanan mereka itu. Tapi lebih cepat aku menyelesaikannya, semakin besar bayaranku.

Lebih baik aku segera menyusun jadwal pembuatan pesanan para klienku itu sebelum Junsu menyelesaikan bagiannya.

***…*ALS*…***

**Yunho P.O.V.**

Tuhanku~ Kurasa kali ini penyakit _playboy_-ku menjadi batu sandunganku. Sial! Semua cara yang biasanya selalu berhasil menggaet semua orang yang aku suka gagal total saat berhadapan dengan _namja_ satu ini. Kim Jaejoong.

Ia tak pernah menaruh perhatian apapun padaku. Begitu pula _chingu_nya. Kim Junsu dan Shim Changmin. Bayangkan saja! Masa namaku, _namja_ yang dijuluki '_Prince_' di Dong Bae High ini dilupakan saja oleh tiga _namja_ teraneh yang _katanya_, paling berbahaya di sekolah ini.

Selain itu, mereka bahkan tak mengajakku masuk ke kelompok mereka saat mereka tahu kalau semua kelompok lain sudah penuh dan aku satu-satunya orang yang belum mendapatkan kelompok. Tapi, apa mereka melihatku? Kurasa tidak. Yang mereka perhatikan kan hanya dunia mereka sendiri.

Oke. Itu sangat melukai egoku. Percayalah, walaupun aku juga tak berbeda jauh dengan mereka, tadi pagi aku benar-benar khawatir dengan keadaan Kim Jaejoong. Wajah cantiknya itu pucat. Keringat membasahi dahinya. Matanya terlihat tidak fokus. Ekspresinya terlihat sangat ketakutan. Ada apa dengan Kim Jaejoong-_ku_.

Untunglah ia baik-baik saja. Tapi aku masih tidak tenang mengingat tadi pagi aku melihatnya hampir tertabrak mobil saat berangkat ke sekolah tadi pagi. Oh iya! Aku bukan menjadi penguntitnya. Aku hanya kebetulan berpapasan dengan _namja_ cantik itu tak jauh dari sekolah. Ia terlihat berbeda dengan Kim Jaejoong yang biasa terlihat di sekolah. Ia terlihat… Amat _rapuh_. Aku hampir saja memeluknya. Tapi mengingat apa yang bisa saja terjadi padaku kalau aku seenaknya saja memeluknya di jalanan ramai seperti tadi pagi itu… Kuurungkan niatku tadi pagi.

Lihat? Aku tidak tenang setiap melihatnya. Setiap aku memandangnya, pikirannya seperti berada di tempat lain. Pertama, tadi pagi, Kim Jaejoong_ku_ hampir tertabrak mobil. Kedua, wajahnya pucat, tidak fokus. Lalu…

Ah! Hentikan Jung Yunho! Berhenti khawatir tentang Kim Jaejoong.

"Hey! Apa kau melamun?" _Namja_ yang kukenali sebagai Kim Junsu melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan wajahku.

"Ah? Tidak… Memangnya kenapa?" Aku menggelengkan kepalaku dengan cepat untuk membantuku kembali ke kenyataan.

"Hanya ingin mengingatkan, bagianmu adalah alur dan urutan kejadian." Junsu langsung duduk lagi di kursinya setelah mendengar kalau aku baik-baik saja.

"Hah? Bagian apa?" Tanyaku dengan nada se-_cool_ mungkin. Hello? Aku kan _namja_ yang dijuluki '_Prince_'. Tabu bagiku kalau aku harus terlihat bodoh di depan orang-orang yang bahkan tidak mau mengingat namaku.

"Analisis sastra. Biasanya hanya ada kami bertiga. Jadi alur, urutan peristiwa dan nilai moral kami rumuskan bersama. Tapi semenjak ada kau, kau bisa, kan menganalisis naskah sastra?" Tanyanya dengan ekspresi jahil. Aku tahu kalau aku menjawab tak bisa, aku pasti akan ditertawakan habis-habisan olehnya.

"Tentu. Tapi kenapa aku?" Kali ini, _namja_ yang lumayan _aegyo_ yang kukenali sebagai Shim Changmin mengangkat kepalanya.

"Karena aku bagian setting, Su-_hyung_ bagian tema, dan Joongie-_hyung_ bagian penokohan." Jawabnya. Kurasa perhatiannya masih ada di buku yang ada di tangannya.

"Kenapa tidak kalian diskusikan bersama saja seperti kelompok lain?"

"Merepotkan dan hanya makan waktu. Tak efektif dan hanya alasan supaya yang bodoh bisa terlihat pintar." Jawab ketiga _namja_ ini dengan bersamaan. Ooh… Jadi Jaejoong_ku_ juga ikut mendengarkan toh… Tapi, kenapa mereka bisa menjawab bersamaan dengan kalimat persis sama begitu?

"Hey, entah-siapa-namamu, aku selesai. Giliranmu. Jangan lama-lama." Jaejoong menyerahkan naskah itu ke tanganku. Tuhan, tangannya menyentuh tanganku! Kuulangi… Tangan-_Nya_! Menyentuh tangan_Ku_!

"Hey, Jae, namaku Yunho. Kau harus mengingatnya." Ujarku sambil menjitak pelan kepalanya. _Oh my god_! Darimana aku mendapatkan keberanian seperti itu? Ekspresi _namja_ cantik itu kaget, **tapi masih kalah kaget dengan diriku sendiri!**

"Kau boleh juga, _hyung_…" Ujar Changmin dengan nada jahil. Sedangkan Junsu? Ha! Ia sudah mati-matian menahan tawanya.

"Kalau tidak mau? Ah sudahlah. Hei, Jung-_ssi_, kerjakan bagianmu. Kurasa karena kau yang paling tidak terbiasa dengan cara kerja di sini, kau yang akan makan waktu paling lama." _Namja _cantik itu memandangku sekilas lalu kembali membuka buku yang dari tadi ia corat-coret. Apa ia benar-benar seperti apa yang dikatakan Tiffanny-_ssi_ dan Sunny-_ssi_, '_The Dangerous Ice'_? Lupakan! Kalau dia itu es, aku akan mencairkannya. Lihat saja!

Aku langsung membuka-buka naskah itu. Umm… _Romance of Three Kingdom_. Lumayan juga selera _seonsaengnim_ putih itu. Sudahlah. Aku harus segera menganalisis sastra ini kalau idak mau imageku lebih jatuh lagi di mata BooJae-ku itu…

***…*ALS*…***

Tebak, ternyata sastra itu lumayan seru juga! Apalagi kalau kau sekelompok dengan _namja_ cantik nan jenius seperti Jaejoong-ku itu. Saat diskusi tadi adalah saat paling seru dalam pelajaran sastra! Kata-kata _princess_ku itu tegas, to the point, dan ucapannya selalu tepat! Lalu, lalu…

Ah! Bisa-bisa satu hari aku hanya membicarakan tentang dirinya. Aku bisa gila kalau terlalu lama memandanginya. Api kalau aku tidak memandanginya, aku bisa frustasi. Aku tak pernah menyukai seseorang sampai seperti ini… Oh, Jaejoong… Cepatlah jadi milikku… Sebulan saja aku mengejarmu aku sudah _desperate_ seperti ini… Padahal dulu saat aku mengejar Ahra setahun saja aku tak pernah menjadi seperti ini… Aku janji aku tak akan melepasmu kalau aku mendapatkanmu!

Aku terus melangkahkan kakiku. Aku sudah tak peduli lagi kemana kakiku membawaku. Asal aku bisa bertemu dengan Jaejoongku itu…

"hey, Yunho-_hyung_! Mau kemana kau!" Suara yang tak asing terdengar olehku. Sepertinya ini…

"Yoochun?" _Namja_ yang kupanggil itu hanya melemparkan cengiran lebar.

"Ne, _Hyung_! Rumahmu kan di sebelah sini. Kenapa kau ada di sana?" Ujarnya dengan nada menggoda. Oh iya! Kucabut ucapanku tentang aku tak peduli apapun asalkan bertemu dengan Jaejoongku. Dari mana pula aku dapat keberanian _sebesar_ itu?

"_Hyung_! Jangan-jangan _hyung_ sudah menemukan mangsa baru, ya? Ah, penyakitnya _hyung_ kambuh lagi nih… Baru juga sebulan lho, _Hyung_…" Dia merangkulku sambil tertawa-tawa.

"Yah, _dongsaeng_! Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini?" Aku menjitak kepalanya dengan keras.

"ne, _Hyung_! Teganya kau! _Dongsaeng_mu ini kan hanya mengikutimu! _Appa_ dan _Umma_ takut _hyung_ jadi liar kalau hanya tinggal sendirian di sini. _Appa_ dan _Umma_ kan harus ke Kanada dua bulan ini." _Namja_ yang tiba-tiba muncul itu tersenyum menggoda.

"Lagipula _Hyung_ kejam sekali sama _dongsaeng_mu yang paling keren ini…" Ia memeletkan lidahnya ke arahku. Kurasakan tiga siku-siku muncul di ubun-ubunku.

"Ne, Yoochun! Kau itu kan lahir setelahku! Setidaknya tunjukkan rasa hormatmu pada _hyung_mu ini…"

"_Mwo_? _Andwae_! Aku kan hanya berbeda sepuluh menit darimu, _hyung_!" Ia langsung masuk ke dalam rumah yang dua minggu ini kutinggali sendiri. Sebelum _dongsaeng_, eh salah! Adik kembarku ini datang. Dasar _dongsaeng_ menyebalkan. Kalau ada kau kan aku jadi tak bisa bebas melamunkan _my princess_… Dasar _dongsaeng_…

***…*ALS*…***

Kenapa ada lagi kejadian seperti ini? Ah! Dua _namja_ saja sudah cukup membuatku menderita. Apa si Yunhi atau Yunho itu ingin membuatku merasakan neraka? Ah…

"Ne, Jaejoong, kau sudah pulang?" Leeteuk-_ahjussi_ membukakan pintu sebelum aku bahkan menekan bel.

"Baru saja _Ahjussi_ akan meminta Henry untuk mencarimu." Leeteuk-_ahjussi_ tersenyum lembut. Ha? Henry? Siapa lagi itu?

"Masuklah." Aku mengangguk dan mengenakan sandal dalam rumah.

"Ne, Jae-_hyung_!" Seorang _namja_ putih langsung menyerangku. Mungkin terlalu sarkatis. Ia memelukku.

"He…Hey… Siapa kau?" _Namja_ itu melepaskan pelukannya dan memandangku.

"ne, Jae-_hyung_, terakhir kali aku melihatmu, aku tidak ingat kau memakai kacamata." _Namja_ putih sipit itu menggembungkan kedua pipinya.

"Tapi kau siapa?" Tanyaku lagi.

"Ne, _Appa_! _Umma_! Lihat, kan? Jae-_hyung_ sudah tidak mengenaliku lagi. Ia berbalik ke arah sofa ruang tamu. Ada dua _namja_ di sana. Tapi kuakui, salah satunya terlihat seperti _yeoja_.

"Henry, Jaejoong kan baru pulang, kau tidak bisa menyalahkannya dong. Ayo, duduk di sini." Seorang _namja_ yang lebih terlihat maskulin memanggil _namja_ putih bulat ini. Dengan kesal _namja_ putih ini melangkah ke sofa itu.

Tunggu… Tadi _dia_ dipanggil apa?

**-Te Be Ce-**

**Author's note:**

**Author:Horeee!Akhirnya~ **

**Yunho: Kok jadi giliran gua sih yang dikit?**

**Author: Ampun bang! Kan chapter lalu udah panjang bagiannya abang… Gantian atuh bang…**

**Jae: Thor, kok elu tega amat sih sama ane…#pundung#**

**Author:Welehh…Kok Jae-chagi ikut-ikutan marah?**

**Yunho: Ya gara-gara eluu…Dasaarr!Boo, keroyokin dia nyookk!**

**Jae:Nyoookkk…#bawa sabit sama clurit#**

**Author:Tidaaakkk….**

**Yunho:Nah, gua aja yang balesin ripiu, okeee…**

**Umulkhey:hehehe…begitulaahh…yunppa mulai jatuh hati itu sama jaemma…hehe…nantii umulkhey…tapi di cheppy ini juga udah ada dikit kookk bocoran masa lalunya Jae..hehehe**

**Angel Xiah:ahahay!ketauan euy…XD…abis kan seruu gitu bawa2 yakuza..hehe…gomawoo angel!**

**Rizma Hukahuka:hehe…begitulah..habisnya author bosen sama epep yang jaemma-nya slalu jadi yang dijahatin…hehe..nih di chapter ini udah ada dikit bocorannya…hehe…ntar tungu author kuat bikin NC yak Rizma..gomawoo…**

**Dfallenangel:uwahh!gomawo angel!nih di chapter ini udah dipanjangin dikit…hehehe**

**Dhikae:Horee!ada reviewer baru!gomawo dhika!siippp…yunppa sekali2 emang harus dikasi pelajaran itu..ehehe…**

**Arisa Adachi:ne, gomawo! Tapi ntar jaemma ngamuk lohh..ehehe…iya nih…tapi lucu kan..hehehe..**

**Kim Jaena:hehehe…mian Jaena…nih di chapter ini udah dipanjangin sama Yoochunnya udah muncul…hehe…gomawoo Jaena…**

**Nikwon:reviewer baru lagii!oceee!pastinyaa…gomawoo nikwon!**

**Unknown: gomawoo!tungguin terus ya chingu…**

**Priss Uchun:hehe..nih di chapter ini udah muncul chunnienya..sebenernya, setau author sih ngga bisa Priss…soalnya kan cwo itu ngga punya rahim..tapi ada kadang ada beberapa kasus tertentu yang cwo punya rahim karna organ reproduksinya ga sempurna..tapi kayaknya itu jarang banget deh Pris…gomawoo…**

**Zhie Hikaruno-chan:hehehe…abis kata temennya author yunppa aslinya emang narsis sih..ehehehe…gomawoo chingu…smoga epepnya blue ngga mengecewakan yaa…**

**Ne, ripiu n dukungan readers slalu membuat Blue semangat lhoo…**

**Gomawoo…**


	4. Chappy 4

**Title: Auld Lang Syne**

**Cast: YunJae/ YooSu/Changmin/ SuJu Member**

**Dis: Punya SM Entertaiment, Tuhan dan diri mereka ndiri. Kecuali Jaejoong… Jaejoong punya author!#dilempar clurit sama Yunho#**

**Genre: Romance; Comfort; Friendship**

**Rated: Chapter 4 tetap setia sama rate T!^v^**

**Warning: BoysLove, OOC, gaje, typos**

**Don't Like, Don't Read yakkk…**

**Huwaaa~ Ternyata masih ada yang mau ngeripiu FF.a Blue… *nangis bahagia* Gomawoo, chingu, Blue terharu sama supportnya chingudeul ke Blue… *lebay ah!***

**Hehehe…**

**Blue ngga berenti ngingetin kalau kritik n' saran dalam bentuk apapun Blue terima…^^**

***…*ALS*…***

Tunggu sebentar! Tadi _namja_ putih ini dipanggil apa? Henry?

"Jae-_hyung_! Kok _Hyung_ melamun seperti itu?" _Namja_ itu langsung membuyarkan lamunanku. Aku hanya menggeleng pelan. Ia kembali melangkah mendekati tempat aku berdiri sekarang.

"Tidak ada apa-apa." Leeteuk-_ahjussi_ memandangku dengan tatapan sedih. Kenapa? Apa yang kulakukan kali ini?

"_Hyung_?" Apa yang kuperbuat salah kali ini sampai membuat Teuki-_ahjussi_ sedih seperti itu?

"_Hyung_!" Jaejoong, kau begitu bodoh. Tidak bisa menjaga orang-orang yang berarti bagi dirimu sendiri.

"_Hyung_!"

"Apa sih Mochi?" Desisku. Mengganggu pikiranku saja!

"_Hyung_… Tadi _Hyung_ memanggilku apa?" Mata _namja_ itu langsung bersinar-sinar. Aku menghela napas panjang sekali.

"Mochi?" Ia langsung menautkan lengannya ke lenganku.

"Ternyata _Hyung_ masih mengenaliku! Aku tidak menyangka _Hyung_ masih tetap mengingatku!" Racau _namja_ putih yang baru saja kupanggil 'Mochi'. Sebegitu istimewanyakah panggilan Mochi sampai _namja_ di depanku ini terlihat sangat senang? Aku masih memandanginya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Leeteuk, kau lihat sendiri kan?" Tiba-tiba sebuah suara keluar dari bibir _namja_ yang kukatakan mirip _yeoja_ tadi. Leeteuk-_ahjussi_ langsung mengalihkan pandangannya dariku dan _namja_ 'Mochi' ini.

"Chullie…"

"_Hyung_, Chullie benar… Kau tidak bisa…" _Namja_ yang ada di sebelahnya langsung menginterupsi.

"_Appa, Umma_!" _Namja_ di sampingku langsung berteriak. Kata-kata _namja_ yang ia panggil dengan sebutan '_Appa_' itu langsung terhenti begitu mendengar teriakannya.

"Jae, naiklah dulu ke kamarmu. Bawa Henry bersamamu. Jangan turun sampai _Ahjussi_ memanggilmu, _arrachi_?" Leeteuk-_ahjussi_ mengatakannya saat menatap mataku. Aku bisa melihat kalau mata _Ahjussi_-ku itu sudah berkaca-kaca. Apa kau belum puas menyakiti orang lain, Jaejoong?

"_Arrachi_." Aku mengangguk dan menaiki tangga ke lantai dua. Kuabaikan keberadaan _namja_ yang masih bergelayut di lenganku ini dan melangkah ke arah kamarku.

Aku baru saja akan membuka pintu kayu itu saat _namja_ ini menginterupsiku.

"_Hyung_?" Panggilnya. Aku hanya menatapnya.

"Jangan sedih." Ia tersenyum. Aku menghela nafas sekali lagi. Kembali kupandang wajah _namja_ di sampingku ini.

"Aku kenal _Hyung_. Aku tahu perasaan _Hyung_ sekarang ini." Ia menatapku dengan pandangan yang… Jarang kutemui.

Sudahlah. Biarkan saja. Aku membuka pintu kamarku dan membiarkannya terbuka. _Namja_ itu mengikutiku masuk ke dalam kamar dan ia menutupkan pintu itu untukku. Apa benar yang ia katakan tadi? Ia mengenalku?

Kuletakkan ranselku di atas meja belajar yang hanya berisi laptop dan beberapa buku tebal yang ditumpukkan di ujungnya. Kulepaskan kacamataku dan kuletakkan di atas laptopku.

"_Hyung_! Apa _hyung_ membaca semua buku tebal ini?" Mochi memandangi tumpukan buku di meja belajarku itu. Aku mengangguk sekali lalu menghempaskan badanku ke atas tempat tidur.

"_Hyung_, _hyung_ benar-benar sudah lupa padaku, ya?" Ia kembali membuka percakapan.

"Memangnya kau ini siapa?" Kepejamkan kedua mataku. Mataku sedikit perih tadi.

"Yah! Bukannya tadi _Gege_ sudah mengingatku?" Ia langsung mengambil tempat yang jauh dariku.

"Kapan aku mengingatmu?"

"Buktinya tadi _Gege_ sudah memanggilku dengan panggilan akrabnya _Gege_ untukku." Ucapnya dengan nada mencibir. Memangnya tadi aku memanggilnya apa? Mochi?

Mochi? MO-chi? Mo-CHI? Tidak ada apa-apa tuh? Tapi… Mochi, ya. Aku tersenyum pada diriku sendiri.

**(Flashback)**

"Gege! Gege_, ayo main sama Mochi!" Seorang bocah cilik menarik-narik ujung kaos yang dipakai_namja _yang berbeda beberapa bulan darinya._

"_Ne,_Didi_! Tunggu sebentar! Kibum-_ahjumma_eh salah!_Ahjussi _kan ngasih banyak tugas ke_Gege_."_Namja_itu menarik tangan bocah yang disebutnya '_didi_'._

"Shiro_! Nanti kalau_gege_ngerjain tugasnya lagi, Mochi dilupain lagi!"_Namja_cilik itu menggembungkan kedua pipinya._Gege_-nya tersenyum lebar lalu mengacak-acak rambut_didi_-nya itu._

"_Iya deh!_Gege_ngalah sama Mochi-_didi_. Ayo! Mochi mau main apa?" Sang_Gege_mulai berlari sambil menggandeng bocah yang dipanggilnya_didi _itu._

"Hide and Seek, Gege_!" Seru bocah itu._

"Mwo_? Mochi nggak bosen main itu setiap hari?"_Namja_itu berhenti berlari. Mochi-nya menggeleng mantap._

"_Kok Mochi nggak bosen main_Hide and Seek_tiap hari?" Tanya_Gege_-nya dengan tatapan heran._

"_Soalnya setiap Mochi sembunyi,_Gege_pasti nemuin Mochi!" Mochi tertawa lebar dan mulai berlari lagi._

**(End of Flashback)**

"_Didi_…" Terkadang aku teringat padanya. Kubuka mataku perlahan.

"Kau mirip dengan _didi_-ku." Aku menoleh ke arah _namja_ tadi. Ia langsung tersenyum.

"Tuh kan, _Gege_ masih mengingatku…" Bisiknya. Mengingatnya? Mochi?

Aku bangkit dari tempat tidurku. Kutatap _namja_ putih yang tadi tanpa sadar kusebut 'Mochi'.

"Apa maksudmu?" Kali ini aku menatapnya lekat-lekat. Lagi-lagi ia tersenyum lebar. Kutatap wajah _namja_ itu sekali lagi. Apa yang membuatku tanpa sadar memanggilnya seperti _didi_ kesayanganku itu? Ah! Kulitnya yang putih tanpa cacat, matanya yang sipit, serta pipinya yang tembem itu. Senyumnya terasa tak asing di ingatanku. Ia mirip sekali dengan Mochi-_didi_. Ah! Tidak! Lebih seperti duplikat _didi_-ku itu.

"Mochi?" Panggilku sekali lagi dengan nada meyakinkan.

"Zai-_gege_! Ayo main sama Mochi!" Serunya sambil tersenyum. Aku langsung mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"Ne, _didi_! Nanti saja! _Gege_ masih banyak tugas nih…" Balasku mengingat percakapan yang hampir setiap hari terulang.

"_Shiro_! Nanti kalau _gege_ ngerjain tugasnya lagi, Mochi dilupain lagi!" Ia menggembungkan kedua pipinya. Masih sama persis dengannya delapan tahun yang lalu. Kudekap _didi_ kesayanganku itu erat-erat.

"_Duibuqi_ (1), didi… _Gege cuo le_(2)…" Bisikku sambil masih mendekap _didi_-ku itu.

"_Meiguanxi_(3), gege." Kulepaskan pelukanku. Ia masih tersenyum. Kuhempaskan diriku sekali lagi di atas kasurku.

"Zaizhong-_ge_! Kau banyak berubah!" Katanya sambil terkekeh. Kutatap dia dengan heran. Berubah? Apa yang berubah dariku?

"_Gege _sangat diam sekarang. Dulu kan _gege_ tidak seperti ini. Cerewet! Dan kacamata itu, buku-buku tebal itu… Ckckck… Banya~k sekali!" Decak si Mochi itu sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Kutatap langit-langit kamarku.

"Banyak yang berubah, Mochi."

"Setidaknya _gege_ masih mengingatku. Ehehe…" Kurasakan sesosok manusia lain memposisikan dirinya di sebelahku.

"Lagipula, kenapa kau gunakan bahasa Korea, Mochi?"

"_Umma_ kan orang Korea, Gege."

"Oh iya…" Setelah itu, hanya keheningan yang menghubungkan kami berdua. Tapi bukanlah keheningan yang kaku. Hanya keheningan yang bisa kami nikmati.

"Henly-_yah_! Ayo pulang!" Ia langsung bangkit dari kasurku.

"Ne, Zai-_gege_, aku pulang dulu! Besok aku ke sini lagi." Ucapnya tanpa memberikanku waktu untuk menjawab karena pintu kamarku sudah ditutup olehnya.

Hhh… Begitulah manusia. Mereka selalu datang dan pergi. Aku tersenyum pada diriku sendiri.

***…*ALS*…***

Kubaringkan kepalaku di atas meja. Kembalinya Henry kemarin menguras keinginanku untuk bicara lebih jauh. Aku sedang tak ingin bicara hari ini. Semoga Kim Junsu dan Shim Changmin tidak menggangguku hari ini.

"Jae-_hyung_!" Akh! Keinginanku lagi-lagi tidak terkabul. Sesosok _namja_ berlari ke arahku di belakangnya ada Kim Junsu.

"_Hyung_! _Hyung_ katanya ada dua anak pindahan lagi lho!" Ujarnya. Tidakkah dia tahu kalau aku sama sekali lagi tidak menyukai orang baru? Tidak tertarik.

"Ya begitulah, Jaejoong-_ah_. Kudengar salah satunya pindahan dari China sedangkan yang satunya lagi, saudara Yunho-_yah_." Suara Junsu terdengar. Sebentar. Pindahan dari China? Kalau tidak salah Mochi juga baru kembali dari China, kan?

"Hey, Jae! Changmin! _Duckbutt_!" Suara yang sedikit asing terdengar mendekat ke arah mejaku.

"Hey, Jung Yunho! Namaku Kim Junsu! Dan aku bukan _Duck-butt_! Ingat itu!" Junsu langsung berteriak-teriak. Kebiasaannya tiap pagi. Huahh…

"Tetap saja kau itu _duck-butt_, Junsu-yah." Kelihatannya si pemilik suara itu duduk di meja di sampingku.

"Hey, Yunho, itu mejaku!" Suara Junsu terdengar lagi.

"Lha, kan kau sudah tukar meja dengan Lee Jinki, kan? Ya sudah… Artinya, aku, Jung Yunho, sah duduk di sini." Suara tawa langsung terdengar.

KRIINGG!

"_Annyeonghaseyo_, _hagsaeng_! Hari ini kita kedatangan dua teman baru lagi! Liu Xin-Hua, Jung Yoochun…" Kelihatannya Sungmin-_hyung_ sudah masuk. Rajin sekali. Pasti sebentar lagi ia akan memanggil namaku karena aku tak memperhatikan dua anak baru itu. Masalahnya, aku malas mengangkat kepalaku. Dan apa peduliku tentang anak baru?

"Ayo perkenalkan diri kalian."

"_Annyeong_, Liu Xin-Hua imnida. Tapi aku lebih dikenal dengan Henry Lau."

"_Annyeong_, Jung Yoochun imnida. Kurasa kalian sudah tahu kalau aku saudara kembar Jung Yunho." Dan setelah itu, terdengar teriakan-teriakan gadis-gadis. Ukh…

"Zai-_gege_!"

"_Shenme_(4)?" Tanyaku tanpa sadar tanpa mengangkat kepalaku.

"_Gege-yah_!" Akhirnya dengan malas kuangkat kepalaku dan…

"_Didi_?" _Namja_ itu tersenyum lebar di hadapanku.

***…*ALS*…***

**Yunho P.O.V.**

"Zai-_gege_?" Anak pindahan di samping Yoochun itu melangkah tanpa ragu ke deretan kursi paling belakang. _Yeojadeul_ kelasku itu langsung berteriak-teriak. Ufft… Dasar _yeoja_ aneh.

"Zai-_gege_!"

"_Shenme_?" Jaejoong yang duduk tepat di sampingku itu membalasnya dengan nada datar. Dengan bahasa lain yang tidak kumengerti. Tapi… APA? Seorang Jung, eh salah! Kim Jaejoong menjawab ketika ada yang memanggil namanya? Sungguh keajaiban dunia. Ckckck…

"_Gege-yah_!" _Namja_ itu menopang wajahya di meja Jaejoong. Kulihat Jaejoong mengangkat kepalanya. Wow lagi! Saat aku pindah ke sini dulu, menatapku saja dia sudah amat sangat malas. Tapi ini?

"_Didi_?" _Namja_ yang seingatku berlama Lau itu langsung tersenyum lebar. Kulihat Jaejoong menarik nafas panjang. Rasakan! Jaejoong tetaplah Jaejoong. Ia kan tidak suka diganggu hal seperti itu. Ia tidak suka pada keramaian, tidak suka berinteraksi dengan orang lain, tidak suka… STOPP! Haduh! Mulai lagi, kan?

"_Gege_! Aku berhasil lompat kelas lho… Di China aku sudah mengikuti kelas akselerasi. Jadinya bisa sekelas sama _gege _deh…" Ucap namja itu dengan penuh percaya diri serta senyum di wajahnya. Tidak memperhatikan kalau sekelilingnya sudah menatapnya dengan aneh.

'Cari mati itu bocah.' Setidaknya begitulah arti pandangan mereka.

Dan di luar dugaan… Jaejoong terSENYUM! Seorang Jung Jaejoong! Eh salah! Kim Jaejoong! _The Dangerous Ice ter_SENYUM? Ia mengacak-acak rambut _namja_ di depannya itu lalu menyandarkan kepalanya di atas meja lagi.

Seluruh kelas langsung terdiam. Ini diam yang menakutkan. Jika seorang _Dangerous Ice _tersenyum… Apakah kiamat sudah dekat?

"E…Ehmm!" Sungmin-_seonsaengnim_ berdeham untuk menarik perhatian kelas yang tertuju ke _The Dangerous Ice_.

"Henry, ayo ke depan lagi!" Ucapnya dengan nada memerintah. _Namja_ itu menurut.

"Sepertinya _Seonsaengnim_ belum mengatakan kalau Henry adalah saudara sepupu Kim Jaejoong, ya? Ya, Henry setahun lebih muda dari kalian, dan seperti yang telah kalian dengar tadi, Henry bisa ada di sini karena kelas akselerasi yang diikutinya di China sana." Jelas Sungmin-_seonsaengnim_. Ooh… Sepupu. Setidaknya masih aman bagiku.

"Baiklah! Henry, Yoochun, kalian mau duduk di mana?" Tanyanya.

"Di samping Jae-_hyung_!" Katanya dengan semangat berapi-api. _Mwoya_? Di samping Jaejoong itu aku. Aku, Jung Yunho! Jangan harap aku mau pindah dari sini!

"Nde? Bagaimana kalau di samping Changmin saja, Henry? Masih ada kursi kosong di sana." _Namja_ itu langsung melipat wajahnya.

"Dan Yoochun?" Saudara kembarku yang _yadong_ itu langsung menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Aku melirik arah yang ia pandangi dari tadi.

Ehem… Itu adalah… Kim Junsu. Hhh… Aku akan sengsara kalau bocah lumba-lumba itu jadi iparku.

"Di… Di… Dua kursi di depan _Hyungnim_-ku masih kosong kan, _seonsaengnim_?" Tanyanya. _Seonsaengnim_ itu mengangguk. Yoochun dan Henry langsung duduk di tempat mereka masing-masing.

"Baiklah! Itu saja untuk pagi ini! _Seonsaengnim_ masih ada kelas dan _Seonsaeng_ kalian untuk jam ini kelihatannya sudah menunggu. Oke, _hagsaeng_, _Hwaiting_!" Sungmin-seonsaeng melemparkan senyumnya dan segera melangkah keluar kelas. Digantikan dengan Kyuhyun-_seonsaengnim_.

"Pagi anak-anak! Kelihatannya kita dapat dua teman baru hari ini." Kyuhyun menatap namja di sebelah Changmin dan Yoochun bergantian.

"Sepertinya bulan ini kalian mendapat banyak teman baru ya." Candanya.

"Baiklah! _Seonsaengnim_ akan member tahu materi ujian akhir nanti. Kalian harus mulai mencicil berlatih mulai dari sekarang, _arrasseo_?" Seru Kyuhyun-_seonsaengnim_ dengan semangat. Ya tentu saja semangat. Tadi kan ia baru saja bertemu dengan _namjachingu_-nya atau mungkin malah istri, eh, suaminya.

Kulemparkan pandanganku ke arah Kim Jaejoong sekali lagi. Ia masih ada di posisi yang sama seperti tadi. Tapi sepertinya ada yang aneh…

"Heh! Kim Jaejoong! Masa kau tidur di pelajaran Olahraga sih? Ayo bangun! Atau kuberi seratus kali _push-up _sebagai hukuman." Ancaman itu ampuh. Jaejoong mengangkat kepalanya.

Wajahnya basah karena keringat. Ekspresi wajahnya seperti orang yang baru saja mengalami mimpi buruk. Ada apa dengan Jaejoong beberapa hari ini?

"Yunho! Kau juga! Bukannya memperhatikan malah melamun!" Teguran Kyuhyun-_seonsaengnim_ langsung membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Aku tidak melamun, _Seonsaengnim_!" Belaku. Ia hanya terkekeh.

"Baiklah! Sekarang ayo kita turun! Kalian ganti baju dan dalam lima belas menit, kalian sudah harus ada di lapangan!" Serunya sambil melangkah keluar. Hampir semua anak langsung melesat keluar kelas. Yap. Hampir semua anak.

"Jaejoong, kau kenapa?" Kim Junsu dan Shim Changmin langsung menghampirinya sesuai dugaanku. Dan sesuai dugaanku juga, Jaejoong mengabaikan mereka.

"Zaizhong-_ge_! Kau baik-baik saja?" Kali ini _namja_ yang duduk di depan kananku itu berlari ke mejanya. Sebotol air mineral di tangannya.

"_Gege_, badanmu dingin! Tadi pagi Eeteuk-_ahjussi_ sudah memberimu sarapan kan?" Namja itu menyentuh dahi Jaejoong. Setelah itu dibukanya botol itu tanpa menunggu jawaban Jaejoong.

"Ini, minum air dulu!" Bocah itu menyerahkan botol yang ada di tangannya ke genggaman Jaejoong.

"_Gwenchana, Didi_." Ia meletakkan botol itu lumayan jauh darinya.

"_Ani_! Minum dulu! Atau aku akan bilang pada Kyuhyun-_ahjussi_ kalau _gege_ ijin sakit. Pasti nanti…"

"_Arra_." Jawabnya lemas. Ia menegak air mineral itu.

"_Hyung, gwenchana_?" Kali ini Changmin yang bertanya. Ia menatap Junsu dan Changmin bergantian lalu mengangguk pelan. Aku mengumpulkan semua keberanianku dan menyentuh dahinya.

"_Gwenchana_, Jae? Kau terlihat seperti baru saja mengalami mimpi buruk." Ya. Badannya dingin. Wajahnya pucat. Keringatnya ada di mana-mana. Ia menatapku. Tatapan tajam, hanya saja bukan hanya kebencian yang kulihat di sana. Ia memalingkan wajahnya, mengerutkan dahinya sedikit, lalu mengangguk pelan ke arahku.

"_Gwenchana_. Kalian ganti dulu. Aku menyusul." Katanya pelan. Kali ini ia benar-benar lemah. Junsu, Changmin, Henry, Yoochun dan aku hanya bisa mengangguk. Kulihat Yoochun sudah mulai mendekati Junsu. Dasar bocah tengil.

"Ah… Jung Yunho-_ssi_?" _Namja_ China itu menyentuh lenganku.

"Ne, _waeyo_?"

"Umm… Apa kau teman Zai-_gege_?" Tanyanya. Zai? Siapa itu? Kutatap dia dengan bingung.

"Maksudku, Jaejoong-_hyung_." Tambahnya.

"Ooh… Hm… Sebenarnya aku bukan teman baiknya. Aku juga murid pindahan di sini." Aku melemparkan senyum miringku. Ia menekuk wajahnya sekali lagi.

"Tapi, kalau kau benar-benar ingin tahu, kau bisa bertanya pada dua _namja_ yang tadi ada di samping Jaejoong." Ujarku akhirnya. Dalam sekejap wajahnya langsug berseri kembali.

"_Xiexie_, Yunhai-_ge_!" Namja itu segera berlari menyusul dua _namja_ yang sudah hilang di tangga. Yah… Sejujurnya, aku sangat amat malas mengikuti mata pelajaran si _seonsaengnim_ setan itu. Huh! Seenaknya saja menyuruhku berlari mengelilingi lapangan sekolah sebanyak sepuluh kali saat pertama kali aku mengikuti pelajarannya. Salam perkenalan katanya. _Che_. Lapangan Dong Bae High itu kan luas sekali!

Kulangkahkan kakiku ke arah kelas. Yah, mungkin aku akan membolos pelajaran hari ini.

"Ya, _seonsaengnim_. Ini aku." Hah? Itu kan suara Jaejoongie-ku. Dia bicara pada siapa? Kuberanikan diri untuk mengintip dari celah pintu. Kelihatannya dia sedang menelepon seseorang.

"Aku tidak bisa ikut pelajaran hari ini." Ucapnya lagi. Ia meringkuk di kursinya. Dan kalau mataku ini tidak membohongiku, wajahnya sedikit mengerut, sepertinya dia menahan sakit.

"Ya. Begitulah. _Kamsahamnida_." Ia memutus sambungan teleponnya dan menyurukkannya ke laci. Kedua tangannya diposisikan di perutnya dan kepalanya bersandar di tasnya yang diletakkan di atas meja. Kelihatannya dia benar-benar sakit. Apa aku harus membawanya ke UKS? Tapi ia kan pasti menolak?

Tanpa sadar kakiku melangkah ke dalam ruangan kelas. Aku berhenti tepat di samping kursinya. Kusentuh lengannya dan tak lama ia menunjukkan sedikit reaksi.

"Jae, apakah kau baik-baik saja?" Tanyaku. Ia kembali tak menunjukkan reaksi.

"Jae?" Kusentuh lengannya sekali lagi.

"Jae, _gwenchana_?" Ia mengangkat kepalanya dan menatapku.

"_Gwenchana_. Jangan ganggu aku." Sekarang aku bisa melihat dengan jelas perbedaan Jaejoong yang duduk di hadapanku ini dan Jaejoong yang kutemui saat aku baru pindah ke sini. Jaejoong yang ini terlihat begitu… Lemah… Es-nya mencair. Dia memang es. Tapi sekarang ia terlihat seperti lapisan es yang sangat tipis dan bisa hancur kapan saja.

"Tapi kau…" Ia menatap mataku dengan tajam.

"Jae, wajahmu sangat pucat. Kau berkeringat dingin, dari tadi ekspresimu terlihat seperti menahan sakit dan baru saja kulihat kau menahan sakit di perutmu, kan?" Kuberanikan diri mengoceh di hadapannya tanpa mempedulikan tatapan tajamnya.

"Apa kau tidak dengar? Aku baik-baik saja. Keluar dari sini, atau aku yang keluar?" Aku hanya menatapnya tanpa bergerak sedikitpun.

"Kau tidak mau keluar? Baiklah, aku yang keluar." Ia bangkit dari kursinya dengan sempoyongan. Kucekal lengannya sesegera mungkin.

"Jaejoong, kau jelas sedang sakit dan kau butuh obat sekarang." Jaejoong menepis cekalanku dan mulai melangkah. Perlahan langkahnya melambat. Tubuhnya terlihat gemetar hebat. Sepertinya ia akan jatuh.

"Jae!"

"Bawa aku ke belakang sekolah…" Ucapnya pelan. Aku mengangguk dan mendudukkannya di kursi terdekat. Kuambil botol airku dan kubopong _namja_ cantikku itu lagi.

"Kau yakin tidak perlu obat?" Ia menggeleng. Ya, kurasa aku harus menuruti apa yang sudah dikatakannya tadi. Lagipula, ini juga kesempatanku untuk lebih dekat dengannya, kan?

"Sudah sampai. Kau mau duduk di mana?" Aku menatap wajahnya yang masih sayu. Tangan kirinya yang bebas menunjuk pohon besar yang lumayan jauh dari tempat kami berdiri sekarang. Wow! Aku tak pernah tahu kalau bagian belakang sekolah ini luas sekali. Kubantu ia berjalan pelan-pelan dan tak lama kemudian kami sudah ada di bawah naungan pohon itu.

"Sudah baikan, Jae?" Kutatap namja yang sekarang sudah bersandar dengan nyaman di sana. Posisi yang amat tepat untuk jatuh tertidur untuk ukuran orang yang suka tidur sepertinya. Tapi matanya masih terbuka dan ia hanya menatap langit.

"Jae?" Kugeser posisiku mendekat ke arahnya. Ia mengangguk pelan. Tanpa sadar, kedua sudut bibirku membentuk sebuah senyuman.

"Baguslah kalau kau baik-baik saja sekarang." Kumundurkan kembali tubuhku dan kusandarkan punggungku ke batang pohon besar itu. Jarak yang sedekat ini , juga suasana yang sangat mendukung membuatku tergoda untuk menatapnya lagi. Ah! Seorang Jung Yunho, _player_ yang dijuluki '_Prince_' sekarang sudah berganti profesi menjadi _stalker_. Aku mentertawakan diriku sendiri. Kim Jaejoong memang membuatku gila.

"Kau pelit sekali, Jae." Ujarku tanpa sadar. Ia menoleh ke arahku.

"Tentu saja kau pelit. Kau tidak berbagi tempat sebagus ini pada orang lain. Padahal tempat seperti ini kan lebih baik tidak dinikmati seorang diri." Aku mengalihkan pandanganku dari wajahnya yang sungguh menggoda dan menatap langit biru yang terhampar di hadapanku.

"Bukan aku yang pelit. Mereka saja yang tak mau tahu tentang tempat ini." Lirihnya.

"Benarkah?"

"Hm. Tempat ini adalah tempat yang diabaikan dan tidak dipedulikan. Bukan salahku kalau mereka tidak tahu tempat ini." Lanjutnya.

"Sama sepertiku." Tambahnya dengan pelan.

Setelah itu kami berdua terjebak dalam diam. Tapi jangan salah. Aku hanya ingin menghargai perasaannya. Kurasa sekarang ia sedang labil. Dan kalau menurutku, di saat yang seperti itu yang dibutuhkan bukanlah kata-kata manis. Cukup rasa aman dengan adanya orang lain di sisimu. Dan di sinilah aku. Semoga setelah ini Joongie-ku akan mulai menyadari keberadaanku. Kuharap…

***To Be Continued***

**A/N:**

1. Duibuqi: Maafkan aku

2. Gege cuo le: Kakak yang salah.

3. Meiquanxi: Tidak apa-apa.

4. Shenme: Apa?

Hagsaeng: Murid-murid

Yunho: Aishh! Elu, thor…pake bahasa alien begitu. Mana ade yang ngarti!

Author: Yee… Abang Yunho…santai dong~ Kan my yeobo ngerti tuh…*narik-narik tangan Jae*

Jae: MUOT? YEOBO? TIDAK, TERIMA KASIH!

Author: Ih jahat…T^T Ya sudahlah balesin ripiu aja…xD

Angel Xiah: xD welehh, welehh…Chun, dipanggil playboy ntu…xD… Seep dah chingu…mian yak agak telat chapter yang ini…kesenengan mikirin UN sih…kekeke…

RizmaHuka-Huka: ekeke~ iya yak, chingu?weleh… Blue ngga nyadar…xD…oh…bentar lagi itu…bentar lagi…tenang saja…kekeke..^^

Dhikae: ^v^ ahahaii…udah dapet jawabannya kan di atas, chingu…Tapi nanti ada cerita lain lagi kok…tungguin yak chingu^^

dfaFallenAngel: Hwaaa!Gomawoo!_ hehehe…udah ketemu kan jawabannya di atas sana dfa…xD…seep..akan Blue usahain!:3 …oke deh chingu..tungguin updet selanjutnya yak…

HyukAimimi fishy: uwaaa!ada reader baru!*lempar confetti* ehehe..bener tuh…Blue juga pasti udah guling-guling…xD! Anyway, salam knal dari Blue…:3

Zhie Hikaru-chan: Ohohoo…iya duongg…Kalo gampang nyerah artinya itu bukan yunhooo…xD…ehehe…Gomawoo Zhiee…^^

Nikwon: Ehehehe… Waduh… yang satu itu agak susah, chingu~ ^^ Gomawoyoo…:3

Priss Uchun: Kekeke…kalau ngga salah namanya Hemaphrodite. ^^, hehe…udah tuh, chingu…mulai ada bau-bau YooSu nih, chingu…ehehe…

Kaorinin: Wahh! Ada reviewer baru!*tiup trompet* ehehe…gomawoo chinguu! Iya deh…ini Blue apdet kan…hehehe…^^


End file.
